New and Not Alone
by Gottaloveliterature
Summary: Ally is the new girl at school. Trish is her new friend. Ally thinks Austin is self-centered. Can he prove her wrong? Sorry! I suck at summaries. Please review! I do not own Austin and Ally.
1. Arrival and new schools

**I do not own Austin and Ally!**

Ally

Wow, Miami is beautiful. I'm kinda glad we moved. I used to live in Maryland but I had been bullied there just recently. Ok the map says the music store should be this way but I can't see anything yet. I was to buried in the map that ran into someone. I'm making first impressions.(note the sarcasm)

I-I'm sorry!, I stuttered.

I looked up to see a short Latina girl standing in front of me. At least I didn't knock the smile off her face I thought, noticing her wide grin.

She shook her hand dismissively saying, Oh it's ok. You must be new. I haven't seen you around before. Whatcha looking for?

My eyes were wide, overwhelmed with how quickly she spoke to me. She seemed friendly enough though.

Umm, my dad just bought the music store,sonic boom, and I'm trying to find it. He says I start working today., I said flustered.

Oh, I know where that is!, she chirped excitedly.

I noticed her peculiar outfit. It consisted of pretzel bouncing on her hair band and a bright blue and yellow apron that read in bubbly lettering "TWISTED".

Thank you, I said out of breath as she dragged me the opposite way through the mall.

We reached a colorful building that said "Sonic Boom". I could hear a horrible racket coming from the piano inside. It was awful I should know. I've played piano since I was 4 and I just turned 15 a few days ago. I'm a sophomore. I rushed in to see a red-head pounding on the keys dramatically. A camera hanging off his belt loop.

Oh my gosh, the girl who brought me here said.

What?, I asked breaking my stare at the awkwardly tall boy who now got up and stood staring at us.

That's Dez. Oh, I forgot to tell you I'm Trish., she said holding her hand out for a proper shake.

What's wrong with Dez?, I questioned, shaking her hand.

Yeah! What's wrong with me?, the boy replied in awe.

One, Trish stated, you act completely weird and two you hang out with that self-centered Austin Moon boy.

Dez looked like he was processing this by shaking his head thoughtfully. I started to wonder if these kids would be going to my school.

Trish spoke up again, But he's absolutely harmless.

She added this while reaching for her phone in her pocket.

She announced,Oh gotta go. The pretzel shop just fired me. Hope I get to see around school!

She bounced out of the store leaving Dez and me alone. I turned to him, putting on my name badge on.

My name is Ally, I introduced with a hopeful grin on my face.

I mean, if what is known as the school weirdo can't except me nobody will. He finally returned a goofy grin. I stepped behind the cash register he started walking rapidly towards the door.

He yelled, Oh no! I lost my llama again!

Yep he is definitely the school weirdo. Trish was right. The store was empty so I pulled out my songbook/journal. Yes I write songs.

Dear diary,  
My first day here in Miami and already have met two people who probably go to my school. There's Trish who is very confident and helped me when I couldn't find Sonic Boom. Then there's Dez who I have classified as weird. Just like Trish said. But he won't be a problem because he seems like a nice enough person even though he's a bit strange. Also Trish mentioned a guy named Austin Moon. She made it seem like he wasn't such a great person so I should try my best to steer clear of him until I know more about him. Sonic Boom is amazing! I can't believe my dad was able to buy this place. I love this place. My dad told me that there is a practice room upstairs and its all mine. As long as I teach the music lessons and help out in the store but that's not so bad. So far I only have one student, a little boy named Nelson, and he only comes once every week. Whoops, looks like I have a customer.  
Ally

I looked up to see my dad walk in. I guess it wasn't a customer. He had some bad news for me; he didn't tell me aloud but I could see it written all over his face. Worry was carefully etched into his facial features.

What's wrong?, I asked curiously.

He began by saying, Honey umm it looks like your mom isn't going to be here for your first day of school.

Well that wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be.

It's ok, I cut in.

He shook his head gesturing like he wasn't finished. I let him continue.

Well, see your mom leaving in the morning for Africa. She has to go for her job and she isn't coming back till next year, he finished wincing.

My heart was shattered. Was I really hearing this? I couldn't face my first day of Highschool at a different school without her. Well guess I could but I know it's going to be hard. My jaw hung open.

I can't believe it, I muttered the words sinking in.

Well we better get going home, my dad said.

He walked to the door. My watch read 6:30 was it already dinner time. Time passed so quickly. I walked through the door and he locked the door behind us. We walked to the car in silence, and not the comfortable kind. We got into our tiny Honda civic. We didn't live far from the mall, honestly, I could've walked home but I decided to take the car anyways. We reached the house and all through dinner the quiet was yet to be broken. I hugged my mom. I wouldn't see her for a year.

I am gonna miss you, I whispered in her ear.

So will I, she said, now why don't you go to bed.

I trudged up the stairs, dragging my feet. My head refused to believe that she was truly going, unwillingly going to sleep.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I woke up to my alarm blaring. Oh how I hate Mondays. They should be banned from the calendar. Ready or not here I come Moreno high school. I got up and started to get ready. One voice was missing. The constant nagging of my loving mother. I quickly made my way downstairs eating my breakfast and running out the door as fast as I could. My school bag was filled with brand new notebooks ready to get filled with knowledge. My songbook/journal was being gripped in my hands as I made my way to my new school. The building was huge. Now my mission was to find the front office. I spotted Dez. He may be weird but he has to know where student services is.

Hi Dez, I exclaimed not paying any mention to his friend.

Hey Ally, he shouted as I walked over, What's up?

I was surprised at his normal answer, expecting something completely outrageous.

Just wondering if you could point me to the front office of this place?, I asked gesturing to the building we stood outside of.

Here let me show you where it is, his friend spoke up.

He was the first blonde boy I spotted at the school. I was unsure about this. Something about him screamed something was off. I shook my head no and stood beside the red-head. At least Dez was tall enough for me to hide behind.

Dez turned around and toke my hand leading me to where I asked saying, Oh. That's Austin but Trish probably doesn't want you hanging around him.

Wow this guy might act dumb but he was really aware of people around him. We finally reached the office. It was just a big room split up into little cubicles.

Thanks Dez, I managed to say before I walked in.

At least I had two friends.

Name, the attendance woman asked bluntly.

I-I'm Ally D-Dawson. I'm new., I stuttered slowly.

Great now I'm back to stuttering. I really thought I had this problem managed. I played with the bottom of my flower pattern dress. It was mostly dark blue and a light pink. I matched it with a tan knitted vest and tan shoes. Ok probably not the best outfit I could've picked for my first day. I heard the printer start to jolt, making random noises as if it were alive.

Here's your schedule., the woman said as she tossed a slip of paper onto the top of her desk my way.

I caught it a and carefully read.

Ally Dawson  
Period 1: Algebra 2 Mr. Anderson F107  
Period 2: Science/Chemistry Mrs. Chisholm B112  
Period 3: World History Dr. Hague D104  
Period 4: Adv. Literature Dr. Malik E117  
Period 5: Music Mrs. Gordon A109  
Period 6: P.E. Mr. Lye A102  
Period 7: Art Mrs. Jamie F115

Great. More classes I probably won't be able to find. I started to walk out the door when the woman that handed me my schedule stopped me.

You won't be able to find all those classes yourself, Dawson, she muttered, Here, Dallas will help you navigate the campus.

A brunette boy stepped in the room at the sound of his name. He looked so cute. He started to put out his hand and say something. I shook his outstretched hand gratefully.

Hi, I'm Dallas. You must be Ally., he replied happily.

That's me, I managed to say shyly.

I wanted to grab my hair and gnaw it off but I am really trying to stop that habit. He put his arm around my shoulders, showing me the way around campus. It was giant. He would state what different places were but other than that he didn't talk much. He was done giving me my tour by the time 2nd period started. He waved goodbye and we went our separate ways. Science, at least that's a fun subject. I wonder who will be my lab partner? I hope Trish is in this class, then we could partner up.

BRRIIINNG!

I slid into my seat. I wasn't cautious about where I sat. I really should have given it more thought.

The teacher announced, I hope you like your seats because they will be permanent unless due subject to change.

She grinned wildly. She seemed like a very eccentric woman. I didn't bother to look who was my partner not seeing any importance in it. toke her place writing onto the chalkboard. I should've worn my glasses. My contacts are really bugging me. I blinked my eyes furiously.

Now begin your tests with your lab partner, the teacher practically shouted.

I turned to my partner and through the blurriness I saw blonde hair. This cannot possibly be happening I thought, letting my jaw drop drastically low. As I let my eyes adjust, I could make out a smile slipping on his face.

Austin

I dreaded coming to school on Mondays. Today was different though. A girl actually ignored me and talked to Dez instead. I had to see what was wrong with this girl, I mean every girl here wants to talk to me. Why not her? I bet this has to do with Trish. She never liked me so I guess that makes her the first girl not to like me. This girl had to be new. I even asked to show her around. She didn't even answer me. Before I knew it, she toke Dez's hand and went off with him instead. I walked straight to my Algebra 2 class alone. At break I saw that girl again. She was off and running around with Dallas, the heartbreak king. Honestly, what he does to girls is just cruel, and no one alive should ever make the decisions he makes. I walked into my science class, and to my surprise the brand new Brunette sat by herself at one of the science desks. I toke my chance and sat right next to her. This will either go badly or well. I have to give it a shot. She didn't even notice me until we started our lab. The look on her face was quite amusing so I couldn't help but smile.

Hi. You must be new. I'm Austin Moon. One day pop star., I introduced.

She shook off her shock and returned to her normal self. She muttered something under her breath but I couldn't catch it.

I'm Ally. I guess Trish was right you are full of yourself., she said flatly.

Was my ears deceiving me? Do I sound self-centered? I never thought I did. Dez never said anything about it. My eyes grew wide with astonishment. That's why Trish doesn't talk to me. I had to make sure Ally didn't think I was that way. If she became friends with Dez then I can definitely become her friend. I just need to figure out something we had in common.

Are you going to get the chemicals while I set up our data table?, she asked in a preoccupied tone.

I shook my head and went to grab the different acids that the teacher had in the back of the room. When I returned she a brown leather book out with an A stitched on to the cover. I put the test tubes down and peeked over her shoulder to see what it said. I couldn't see it well so I began to reach for the book and snag it away from her but she swatted me away quickly and efficiently. I didn't realize she could slap my arm that hard. Looks can be deceiving.

Don't touch my book, she grumbled sharply.

Ok ok, I replied shrugging my shoulders innocently.

I needed to find out what that book said. If only I could get my hands on it. I noticed her schedule. Perfect, she had all my classes. Right then the bell blared through the room alerting us to move to our next class. I made sure to stay on Ally's heels. I wasn't going to let her out of my sight.

Ally

Once Austin walked away I swiftly flipped my book out and began to write.

Dear Songbook/Diary,  
Trish was right. Austin does sound full of himself. Something about him makes me want to know more though. Maybe he's not that bad. Wait I think someone's coming! - Ally

I looked up to see Austin try to grab my book from me. Three things that make me irritated is 1) take my book 2) take my pickles 3) writers block. I slapped his hand with all the force I could muster.

Don't touch my book, I said harshly.

Ok ok,he responded shrugging his shoulders defensively.

I slid my book safely into my bag, sure to keep it away from Austin. I saw him keep glancing at my schedule. Gosh, I hope we don't have the same classes. It would just be to awkward because I keep getting bombarded by different opinions of my new lab partner. All of a sudden, the bell rang through the classroom. Time to move to next period, I thought. I made my way out in the hall and looked for Trish as people clobbered through the door. I looked over my schedule again. I had history class next. Not my greatest subject but I'm not horrible at it either. I spotted Trish walking out with Dez tagging along beside her. By the look on her face I could tell she was annoyed. I knew if I saw Dez, Austin shouldn't be far behind but I couldn't seem to spot him. As I started to walk to Trish and Dez I felt someone's arm get slung across my shoulder. I looked up to spot a perfect mop of blonde hair next to me. He followed me!

Hey Alls, he said casually.

I kept walking, trying to think of something to say. Finally I grabbed his arm and removed it from me as I turned to him.

Hi Austin. Don't call me that. My name is Ally., I replied bluntly, I grin spreading wider and wider across his face.

Okay, Ally. We have history class to attend to, he said, putting his arm back around me, taking me to our next class.

Why are you doing this?, I muttered.

I thought since you're friends with Dez that we could be friends too and get rid of your opinion of me. I'm not full of my self. Let me prove it to you., he said excitedly.

Fine. I'll give you I chance., I replied defeated.

Yes! You won't regret it., he shouted, running into the classroom finally letting me go from his grasp.

I let a smile creep onto my face. He couldn't be such a bad guy. He actually seemed kinda...sweet. Wait. What was I thinking? We would only be friends. Nothing more. This class passed sooner than I thought. In this class Trish sat next to me, while Dez sat behind me and Austin sat behind Trish. As I stepped out of the room Trish confronted me.

I saw you and Austin walking here together, she hissed.

You don't understand. He wouldn't leave ME alone. Until I gave him a chance., I whispered.

What do you mean, give him a chance?, she asked, this subject clearly peaking her interest.

Well in class I mentioned after he made some comment, that he could be self-centered sometimes., I winced, hearing he words leaving my mouth. I continued, Anyways he wants me to give him a second chance so that he could be my friends since I'm friends with Dez.

Trish stood there with a horrified look spreading across her face.

And your actually giving him a chance?, she questioned.

Yeah., I murmured.

Right then I was so thankful, Dez and Austin walked up to us happily.

Ready to go to lunch?, Austin asked us.

I nodded my head, wanting to end the earlier conversation I was having with Trish. I saw Dallas as I walked into the outdoor cafeteria. He waved to me. He actually waved to me. I saw Austin start to give him a death stare. I wonder why? We found a table near the window of the indoor cafeteria. Trish sat next to me and I sat up next to the window while Austin sat across from me, and Dez across from Trish.

So are you buying lunch?, Austin asked watching something out of the corner of his eye.

Umm, I said rummaging around through my bag, I guess I am. I must have forgotten my lunch. I was in a hurry to get to school on time.

How far do you live from the school?, he asked leaning forward onto his elbows still tracking something with his eyes.

I live only about four blocks from here., I answered starting to turn around to see what he was watching.

Then his hand flew up and grabbed my shoulder turning me around to face him again. A nervous smile was plastered on his face. Did I mention Dez and Trish left to get their lunch.

What's wrong?, I questioned,letting my eyebrows crinkle up in confusion.

Umm, n-nothing, he stuttered giving a quick glance over my shoulder again.

I knew he was lying to me. Why was he lying to me? I need to know the truth. All different things kept shooting through my mind.

What's the truth, Austin?, I asked with pleading eyes.

Austin

We went to lunch together and we sat in the back of the lunch area. While we were sitting, Dallas kept pointing at Ally and the looks of it trying to get her attention. I wasn't gonna let that happen. Like I said earlier, he treats girls horribly. All I could do was keep staring at him from over her shoulder. I was not going to let this dude hurt Ally like he could.

What's wrong?, Ally asked after I stopped her from turning around.

Umm, n-nothing, I lied.

What's the truth, Austin?, she questioned, her eyes begging for honesty.

Wow, her eyes were so beautiful. I couldn't stop staring at them. I had to glance at that idiot Dallas to stop looking in her eyes because I would've gotten lost in them.

Fine. The truth is..., I started, the truth is that I can't stand Dallas. He can be pretty mean sometimes. He is a heartbreaker at our school. Your new and now he's gawking at you., I finished pointing at Dallas.

She finally turned completely around to find him doing exactly what I told her. She looked happy one second and then sad the next. I mean Dallas actually looked like he was making fun of her. She stood up and headed for the hallway. I couldn't just let her go alone like that so I followed her. I may have just met her but a friend is a friend no matter how long you have been friends. I exited the cafeteria and entered the hallway. I turned and saw her standing against the wall. She didn't even look up when I walked up to her.

Ally?, I said, not sure what her reaction would be.

I can't believe this. I left my last school because I was made fun of. This is only my first day. How bad will it get?, she mumbled from behind her hair.

It will get better. You have three friends already. You also share a common enemy all girls have in this grade. Dallas., I said, putting my hand on her shoulder like I did earlier, slowly making her face me.

She looked so sad. It made me feel so bad. I could see that Dez and Trish had returned to our table, bickering. My bag was slung over my shoulders and Ally had hers so it looked like we weren't even there. Ally was now turned completely towards me. She let out a small chuckle.

Here. Why don't we go to class early and we can go eat out at the mall after school?, I said while wrapping my arm around her shoulder blades.

Ally

Sure, I answered.

He wrapped his arm around me and I let him walk me to our next class. Was I seriously giving him a chance? Am I? I always believed in second chances like a second first impression. I kept thinking all of this as he walked me to class. What if he ends up making fun of me too? Join forces with Dallas. I am seriously happy that its early out today. This would be my last class of the day. I just wanted to go home and cloud watch in the backyard. Soon class dazed by. I couldn't even pay attention even though it was advanced literature class. I remember waving goodbye to my three new friends and trying to exit the room as fast as possible so that my friends wouldn't stop me. I know I was supposed to go to the mall and have lunch then work at the store but I didn't want to. I decided to head home and that's where I began to walk to. In a few minutes I came up on my modern two story house. It looked almost identical to the house next door. I walked in and sat on my big black couch. Would bullying set in just like at my old school? Who knows. All I want at this moment is to finish my homework and go to bed. My hunger had mysteriously disappeared. My phone beeped, letting me know that someone texted me. I went to grab it thinking maybe it was a friend from my old town. I had a few friends from my old school and from camp. It could've been one of them. Sadly, it was just my father.

Lester: Where are you?!  
Myself: At home. I didn't come cause I felt sick.

Ugh, I can't believe I'm lying to my dad. Well, sorta, I do feel kinda sick. What will school be like tomorrow? All these questions but yet no answers.

Lester: Oh, I hope you feel better. Your friends came to Sonic Boom you know. They wanted to know how your doing.  
Myself: Who?

Austin, Dez, and Trish could not have possibly been that concerned about me. Could they?

Lester: They say their names are Austin, Trish, and Dez.

Oh my gosh! They actually came to check on me. I've only known them for a day. I guess a friend is a friend no matter how long you've had them. That made me happy.

Myself: Oh, them. Tell them I'm fine that I'm just not feeling well. That I will see them tomorrow at school.  
Lester: Ok. I will. Feel better soon! I'll see you when I get home.  
Myself: Ok. I love you!  
Lester: Love you too! Be home by 7:00.

I looked at my watch. It read 2:30. I have a lot of spare time on my hands. I got out all my homework and laid it out on my giant cherry wood table. I remember setting out all the thanksgiving tablecloths with my mom only a few months ago. I sped through my work quickly and efficiently. It only toke about five or ten minutes. My phone buzzed again, its touchscreen lighting up brightly. I was surprised. I didn't know the number. More like numbers. Three different texts popped up on my phone, all the numbers were unknowns.

Unknown(1): Hey Ally! Are you okay?  
Unknown(2): What's up? Why did you leave before we could talk to you?  
Unknown(3): Hey Ally! How are you? Do you know where my turtle went?  
Myself(to:unknown1,2,and3): Who are you?  
Unknown(1): Its Trish. I bugged ur dad until he leaked ur number.

That sounds like something she could and would do.

Unknown(2): Its Austin. Are you okay?  
Unknown(3): Hey it's Dez. Seriously, have you seen my turtle?  
Myself(to:unknown1,2,and3): Oh, that sounds like something you would do Trish. I'm fine like I said before I just wasn't feeling well. I'm doing homework. And, no Dez, I do not know where your turtle is.  
Dez: Ahhh:( Oh well. I'll go look for him.  
Austin: Do you want me to come by? Keep you company.  
Trish: That's it. We have to come see you if you won't see us.  
Myself: No, you really don't need to. My dad will be back at 7:00.  
Austin: Ally, it's 3:00. He won't be home for four hours. You'll be by yourself. You sure you don't want me to come down or anyone to come down?  
Trish: Ally you don't get a choice. We're coming. That's final.  
Myself: It's fine. I'm fine.

I hope they don't come. A bit of alone time would help. I need to figure out, by myself, how to stop people from stepping all over me. Before I knew it my eyes closed and I drifted asleep.

Austin

Right after I got my last text from Ally, Trish turned to me. We were still at Sonic Boom.

Austin, we need to go see Ally at her house, Trish said deviously.

I don't know Trish. She said she didn't want anybody to come over, I muttered.

I was kinda disappointed. I wanted to spend time with Ally and find out more about her.

I know that, idiot. But I don't care. We are going. Just go with it and follow my lead., she stated sternly.

I wasn't gonna question her so I followed her to the counter of the empty music store. I could see where she was headed by now. I was just glad that we might get to go see Ally.

Hey Mr. Dawson, I heard her say innocently.

What do you need?, he asked trying to get to the point and by the tone in his voice he had already given up, realizing Trish just wanted something.

I was wondering if Austin and I could go to your home and check on Ally. We wouldn't want to leave her all alone, she said gesturing to us both.

Fine. My house is 1774 Greer way., he said, shaking his head in failure to say no.

Thanks., Trish replied with I smile glued to her face.

She grabbed my fore arm and started to tug me away but before I left the room completely I made sure to nod my thanks to Mr. Dawson. He seemed stressed but as I shed that bit of gratitude he let a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. We walked out of the store and through the mall until we reached the road. The sun was still up. That was a plus.

Trish, do you always get your way?, I asked honestly, wondering if someone had actually not given in to her constant pestering.

Most the time. Yes, she answered a smirk still on her face.

Is that the street?, I questioned, pointing to a crooked blue street sign that was up ahead.

Oh, it is! Greer Way!, she shouted happily, skipping to the corner.

Greer Way, that's a weird street name. I wonder how they came up with it. No need to worry about it now. My biggest fear at the moment is how Ally will react when she opens the door, granted she opens the door or if she's us and doesn't even bother to let us in. I could see her house now.

Hurry up!, Trish nagged from farther ahead of me.

I'm coming. I'm coming, I mumbled.

Don't get me wrong I want to see Ally but I was worried she will be mad at me for ignoring her wishes of being left alone. I'm seriously asking for it. I am mentally face palming myself as I walk up the cobblestone path up to her front door. The big ominous door seemed to loom above me, it's brass hinges looking older than me. Trish approached the door confidently and swung the big door knocker a couple of times. We waited and waited for what seemed like a lifetime. Then, the door handle seemed to rattle and the door slowly creaked open. A sleepy brunette on the opposite side. I was happy to see she was ok. She looked completely dazed. At least she wasn't mad.

Ally

I jolted awake.

BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!

What was that noise? I looked at the clock. It said 3:15. By now, I figured out it was the front door. If it's not my dad who is it? I couldn't think straight. Should I answer it? I decided that there was a very small chance of it being a mass killer so I got up from my seat, ready to let whoever it was know I was here. I trudged to the door, dragging my socked feet across the deep brown wood floors that covered the entire downstairs. I opened the door surprised to see Austin and Trish. They were just standing there. Austin looked uncomfortable but Trish had this unnerving smile on her face.

Hey!, Trish exclaimed, holding her arms out.

I think she wanted a hug. I mean I've never been that touchy with a person so to amuse her I hugged her. It felt so strange. I realized that I've never hugged another person other than my parents or relatives. No friends. At all.

Hey, I said, smiling weakly.

Don't forget about me!, Austin said with a fake pout on his face.

Normally I hate when people do that but with him it just didn't matter. I may even say it looked cute. Wait one second! What am I thinking?! Am I insane?

Still here, he said, waving a hand in front of my face breaking me from my moment long trance.

Oh, yeah, I mentioned slightly embarrassed for spacing out while someone was talking to me.

He stepped forward, encasing me in a hug. I had briefly prepared seconds before as I saw him coming towards me. He felt so warm. This was no ordinary hug. It made me feel safe. Happy. We let go quickly, realizing that Trish was there and that it was longer than normal. But like I said, not a normal hug. She stood there with a grimace on her face. Not hiding the fact that it was pointed at Austin. He looked to the ground nervously. I broke the awkward and tension filled silence.

Do you want to come in? It's getting a bit cold., I was saying while pointing to some rain clouds that had started to form.

Sure., Trish and Austin agreed.

We all walked in and I watched them take in the front room. It wasn't that great was it? It had a giant spiral staircase that went to the second floor. The room looked right off the pages of a furniture magazine. Besides the piano of course! A giant, glossy, grand piano sat at the bottom of the stairwell. Positioned similarly to the one at Sonic Boom. I led the two guests that I now obtained to the kitchen in complete and utter silence. I could feel my heart beating faster and faster. I looked out the window nervously. It looked like a thunderstorm was approaching. I hate storms! They freak me out.

What's wrong?, Trish asked me, tapping me on the shoulder.

She looked terribly confused.

Oh, nothing. Just hoping that a storm doesn't decide to move in, I said lamely.

You don't like storms?, she questioned.

And you do?, I shot back a bit sarcastically.

Whatever. It's not going to come. I looked at the weather reports earlier, she said, shrugging my comment off.

She turned towards the window and sighed with boredom. I saw Austin staring at me, examining me. I couldn't stand the silence, yet again, so I shattered it like glass.

So, why did you come here?, I asked, my face twisted into a quizzical stare. They looked at each other and then back at me. The looks on their faces completely bewildered.

We came to see you. Keep you company. Make sure your ok., they both responded simultaneously in a "duh" voice.

You could've seen me tomorrow at school, I pointed out.

Austin pointed to himself and Trish while saying, Well, that would not be being a good friend.


	2. Pianos and dinner

**Sorry for the really short chapter. Hopefully my next chapter is longer. Give me a few days and by then i should have something new up. I try to do my best. This is one of my very first fan fictions so please be kind if you comment.- Gottaloveliterature(not releasing my name)I do not own Austin and Ally. **

Ally

Austin's finger pointing to Trish and himself while saying, Well, that would not be being a good friend.

Ok. Well, what do you want to do now, since your keeping me company, I said sarcastically, having used air quotes when I said keeping me company.

I saw a piano when I walked in. Can we use it?, Austin said while he pointed to the front room where the dusty piano sat.

I nodded my head in agreement, while I recalled sweet memories of the piano. He slid easily on the glossy seat where I normally sat every afternoon, letting my fingers fly across the keys gracefully. He tapped the seat gently, calling my attention away from my thoughts.

Are you going to sit down?, he asked as Trish stood back like the piano would bite her.

Oh, umm, I don't know. You won't make fun of me if I play?, I asked sincerely.

Why would we laugh at you?, he asked me suspiciously.

I'm not sure. Just worried you will. I've got stage fright. Promise me you won't., I begged.

Fine. I won't. Promise., he had said while he held his arms up in defense.

Promise., Trish grumbled, still unhappy about me giving him a chance.

I slid uncomfortably behind the piano and right next to Austin. My hands hovered above the keys anxiously for a few moments and then I began. I got lost in my own little world of musical notes and lyrics. My hands slowly came to a stop, halting in place without hitting another note. I looked back to see Austin and Trish's jaws agape.

Was I really that bad?, I asked, wincing for an answer.

No. You were-, Trish began but Austin cut her off.

Wow, you were amazing!, he said breathlessly, still not taking his eyes from the keys where my hands had once lingered.

I blushed at his comment and looked down at my feet. I began to hear exquisite playing. I watched as Austin's hands flew from one chord to the next. Then it was my turn to be amazed.

Whoa. I didn't think you could play like that!, I exclaimed.

Trish didn't say a word.

Why ill take that as a compliment., he said, a cocky grin slowly started to take over his face.

How long have you played?, I asked in astonishment.

Since I was eight. How long have you played?, he said confidently.

Since like forever. My dad and mom have always been into music and so I learned to love it from them., I responded.

He seemed so invested in what I was saying. It was a good feeling to know someone cared about what I said. His hazel eyes glistened in the sunlight that came streaming through the windows. I couldn't help but melt in his eyes. Crap! What am I thinking? I couldn't like Austin I barely know him.

Umm, hello guys. Are you gonna say anything?, Trish asked as she pointed to Austin and I.

I realized Austin and I both weren't speaking. Just looking into each others eyes. It seemed really awkward after Trish pointed what we were doing out. I could see a blush appear on his face. I began to feel my cheeks burning. I was betting that they were between the pink on Austin's face or a scarlet color.

Let me borrow Ally for a second, Trish replied while pulling my hand and dragging me away from the piano.

Trish!, I yelped as we entered the dining room.

Do you like Austin?, she questioned.

No. Why would ask that?, I said, testing the waters.

Well I may not have liked him so much in the beginning but he truly seems like a nice guy. And I see the way he looks at you. The way you look at him., Trish said, poking me in the arm encouragingly.

Wait. You trust the guy now, I exclaimed.

Well yeah. If you can trust him, I can too., She mentioned happily.

I heard random piano keys being played. Then a door creaked open. Were we really playing for that long or has my dad come early?

Ok. I guess that makes sense, I told Trish, rushing past her to see who came through the front door.

I saw my dad coming down the main hall. Austin had gotten up from his spot by then and followed my father.

Hey honey! I'm going to be away for a few days at a harmonica convention. Sorry for such a late notice., he shouted from the kitchen.

What!? We just moved here. You can't leave me here by myself., I pleaded.

I'm sorry but I have to go. I'll be back before you know it., he said, entering the dining room.

Trish and Austin shifted awkwardly. The clock ticks seemed to be as loud as thunder. It read 6:00. The tension in the room as so thick you could cut it with a knife.

She could stay over at my place, Trish told my dad, raising her hand like she was in class.

He seemed uneasy about the idea but then finally said, Well alright. Ally go pack your bags.

Yes! I thought. I won't have to stay in this house by myself. I thought it was lonely without my mom. How could I live without my dad and my mom? Well, he will be back in a few days. I rushed up the stairs to my bright blue bedroom. I grabbed my duffel and put all the clothes I'd need for the next couple of days. Trish was really nice. I hope her family is too. Trish had followed me up the stairs and was in the doorway when she saw me putting my songbook/diary in my bag.

What's that?, she asked, pointing to my leather bound book.

I jumped practically out of my skin. I hate it when people surprise me like that. At least it's just Trish. I think she's going to be one of my best friends.

Oh, it's just my songbook/diary. P.S. Don't ever touch it!, I warned.

Don't worry. I don't like to read, she replied casually.

I slung the bag over my shoulder and sat it by the front door. Trish and I made our way back to the dining room were my dad and Austin were in a lively conversation about trumpets. I watched Austin's face light up as he talked and my dad actually minding his manners.

Well I thought that your friends could have dinner while their over!, my dad exclaimed a little to excitedly.

I'll call my dad to pick me up after, Austin mentioned before leaving the room.

Oh, I'll call my mom so we have a ride to my house., Trish said, following Austin's lead.

Set the table Ally. You better call me every night!, my dad hassled.

I will, I will, I told him while setting the silverware out on the table.

Our parents will pick us up after dinner is over, Austin and Trish said, taking their seats at the table.

Our dinner conversation went from school grades, musical instruments, and jobs. Trish talked all about the variety of places she's worked at. Has she been hired and fired a lot! Austin could play trumpet through another trumpet. It was unbelievable but he pulled two of my dads trumpets out and proved us wrong. We finished our dinner and as if on cue we heard two honks of a horn in the front yard.

Well I guess I'll get going, Austin said, pushed in his chair, and left.

Bye, Trish and I shouted.

Bye Ally's dad, Trish said, grabbing my wrist and shoving my bag into my hand.

Bye dad. See you in a few days!, I yelled nervously.

I grabbed my backpack off the couch. I believe I have everything I thought. I heard Trish's mom give another honk.

Come on. Lets get going, Trish told me from her car.

I stood on my porch, looking out at the car. I locked the front door and took a deep breath. Here goes nothing!


	3. Sleeping over and Dancing

**I hope you guys like these. I tried but please review and tell me what I can improve on. I do my best so don't be mean. It's my first fanfic. I do not own austin and ally. Once again please review. - gottaloveliterature **

Ally

I stood on my porch, looking out at the car. I locked the front door and took a deep breath. Here goes nothing!

Hi I'm Trish's mom but you can call me Maria, Trish's mom said cheerily.

Hi, I'm Ally, I told her, while buckling my seatbelt in.

I see where Trish gets her looks. She looks like a mini version of her mother because her mom was surprisingly tall. She seemed really, really nice.

I'm glad to have you over as our guest, she stated.

I smiled at her, and was startled to hear a loud snore from my Latina friend next to me. Trish's head was tipped back and mouth cracked open. I heard her mother sigh as she looked back upon her daughter.

Well that's my daughter, Trish's mom said as she backed out of the driveway, a smile never leaving her face.

I watched the bright lights of the city flash by quickly, the silence being interrupted every few moments by a loud snore from my friend. We turned into a glamorous neighborhood. Every house had gorgeous wraparound porches and gigantic balconies in front. I wish my house was like these. I mean I like my house and all but these houses were beautiful. I saw my friend sit up, and yawn. Now she's awake. I can't believe she fell asleep so quickly in the first place and at this time. The clock read 7:45 when she fell asleep.

Are we home yet?, Trish mumbled.

Yes, I'm pulling in the driveway now. When you get inside show Ally to your room. Oh, and ask your brother to move the guest bed into your room since the guest room is being renovated., she ordered.

For the first time I noticed that Trish's mother was wearing a doctors coat. She must have worked all day by the tired look in her kind eyes. Out of the corner of my eyes though I saw Trish's sleepy figure practically sprinting towards the front door. I jumped from my spot and hastily made my way to Trish. As I came through the door, I saw Trish arguing with an older, dark haired boy. By the looks of it, she was getting irritated quickly by the waving of her hands. I noticed the guy had earbuds in his ears, clearly not invested in the whatever conversation he was having with my friend. Then, I saw Trish rip the headphones right out of his ears.

Ow!, he cried out in pain.

Well, if you would've just listened to me, Ricardo, then I wouldn't have had to do that, she said with a smug smile on her face.

I don't like being called that, Patrisha. I like being called Ricky, and you know that, he told her, wiping the smile right off her face.

I still stood awkwardly by the front door watching this all go down. What should I do? I wish Austin were here. He'd know what to do. Right then, Trish's mother walked through the door.

Stop fighting, you two. Ricky go move the guest bed into your sister's room. Trish stop fighting with your brother and take your friend to your room., she ordered, going into the other room.

Almost immediately, Trish and the boy known as Ricky went their separate ways muttering, Yes mom.

I'm sorry you had to see that. In the morning though I have a surprise to show you, she said, her face brighting.

She grabbed my wrist and with a sudden burst of strength dragged me upstairs. As she tugged me through her household, I noticed just how luxurious her house was. Granted she pulled me through so quickly the only room I could make out was the restroom but different items I passed showed how nice everything was. She stopped at two giant double doors.

Here it is, she announced, smiling widely, before ceremonially opening the doors.

Wow! Your room is amazing!, I exclaimed, staring in awe at her canopy bed, balcony, and couch with flat screen tv.

Yes I said balcony. She had access to the balcony that opened to the front of the house and that was awesome. Her room had brightly colored walls too.

Yeah. I guess it is., she told me, while flopping on the giant bed while I took a seat on her purple couch.

Ricky walked into the room carrying the bed, more like dragging it, in the room to the corner and dropping it saying, Here's the bed you wanted.

Thanks, Trish yelled as he shuffled out of her room.

What's up with him?, I asked cautiously.

Oh, him. He is 19. Still lives at home. Lives off my parents because their both doctors and can still support him. He stays to himself and normally doesn't like to leave his man cave of technology. Oh, and he is very good with electronics. Like he used to have your phone version but he built his own phone off of one of his older phones., she said, pulling out a magazine.

Ok., I answered and then asked, Do you want to get ready for bed now?

Sure, Trish said, rummaging through one of her drawers.

I grabbed my duffel bag and headed to the bathroom. I'm so glad I saw it on the way up here. As I walked to the bathroom, I saw what I believed was her brothers room but I didn't stick around to make sure. I quickly changed into my eeyore pajamas. I made sure to tip toe back to my friends room to not wake anyone that might have gone to sleep. I knocked on her door when I arrived to make sure not to walk in on anything.

You can come in, she shouted from inside.

When I came in she was back on her bed flipping through her magazine in cheetah print pjs.

So are you ready to tell me you like Austin?, she asked like it was normal.

Trish, your acting crazy. I haven't been his friend more than a week. How could I possibly like him?, I answered incredulously.

Whatever. But when you do tell me, I have full right to tell you I told you so, she said, turning another page.

Sure Trish, I said , humoring her as I flipped onto my guest bed copying her postion with my songbook/diary in one hand and a pen in the other. We were both quiet as I found an empty page to write on.

Dear songbook/diary,

I had a weird day today. For instance, people started to make fun of me today and I really hope it doesn't become a regular thing. At least my friends came through even when I told them they didn't need to. They came to my house and I found out Austin is really good at piano and knows how to play tons of different instruments. Bad news though, my dad has to go to some stupid convention for like three days. At least Trish offered a stay at her place. So that's where I am right now. Its weird, Trish keeps asking me if i like Austin. Thats impossible. Oh, I almost forgot I promised my dad every night I'd call. I guess I'll do that when I'm done writing in you. Lately I can't think of any lyrics at all. Hopefully that will change. I met Trish's brother and to be honest he's a little stand offish. Trish said she has a surprise for me tomorrow. Dang, I really hate surprises. Trish's mom is really nice. Trish's house is amazing! I really mean it! Gotta go call my dad, brush my teeth, and got to bed. I have school tomorrow. -Ally

I put my book away and grabbed my toothbrush and headed for the bathroom once again. After I brushed my teeth I went back to her room and retrieved my phone. I realized it was way to late to call my dad so I left a text.

Myself: Hey! I'm sorry I didn't get to call. Just wanted to let you know I got to Trish's house safely and that I'm headed to bed. Love you! Have a safe trip. -Ally

Trish's mother walked into the room and said, Ok, you two. Lights out.

Ok. (de la rosa)., I said as I slid my phone to the safety of my bag noticing that my phone was starting to die.

I must have left my charger at home and so I'll probably have to get it tomorrow, I thought. I couldn't get the unending thought that was truly bugging me off my mind. Did I like Austin? No. I'll probably have some crush on some other guy soon anyways. Trish flicked off the light and my eyelids got heavy.

Austin

I'm so glad Trish invited Ally to sleep over at her house for the next couple of days. I need Allys opinion of me to change. I'm not exactly sure why but I need to. You might be wondering why I'm so excited about Ally sleeping over at Trish's. Its because I'm Trish's next door neighbor meaning more time with Ally. I thought about this all the way to my house. It might sound creepy but I don't mean it to but I watched as Ally went into Trish's home. I can't like Ally. No way. I'm just trying to get her to think of me as a good friend. Best friend. And not as a selfish jerk because I'm not. I got ready for bed and eagerly awaited the morning.

Hey mom!, I said when I saw her in the hallway.

What's got you so happy?, her interest obviously peaked.

Nothing., I said trying to hide my oncoming blush as I took a glance out the window towards the house where Ally was staying.

Austin Monica Moon. Tell me the truth right now, she said eagerly.

I sighed. Why did she always have to pull the middle name card.

Fine., I said, watching a happy smile cross her face.

I'm waiting, she stated.

Umm, well it's a girl., I told her instantly getting cut off.

Does Austin have a crushy wushy?, she asked in a baby voice.

No. Just a girl I'm trying to be friends with. That's all, I replied, clearly embarrassed by her earlier comment.

Oh. Well keep me updated. Now go to bed you have school tomorrow, she ordered strictly.

I walked to my room and flopped onto my bed, burying my face in my pillow, before falling into a deep sleep.

Ally

I awoke to a shriek in the room. I looked over to a very wet and irritated looking Trish. Also a amused and annoying older boy going by the name of Ricky. What a boy, I thought. He ran out of the room from Trish whipping him with a wet towel she used to dry herself off when he was laughing. I looked at the clock and almost panicked when I saw the time. 8:30. I can't believe I woke up this late. I got ready in record time and met Trish downstairs to eat a quick breakfast.

Oh, Ally. We are taking the bus this morning, she mentioned, grabbing an apple from her fridge and throwing one to me.

Ok., I answered confused, glad that I caught the apple that flew my direction.

Hurry up!, she nagged heading to the door.

I'm coming!, I yelled.

I got up from the table, got my dying phone, and my backpack. I walked outside, not seeing the rush. Trish stood outside smiling way more than usual.

I have something to show you!, she practically shouted.

What?!, I asked, eager to know more about what's going on.

Ta-da!, she shouted, holding out both arms motioning to the neighbor's balcony.

I was confused for a second until I saw a slightly familiar face.

Austin?, I said, thinking maybe I was seeing things.

In the flesh., he said, jumping over the railing and down the side of the house.

You really shouldn't do that. You could get hurt., I said, concerned about his well being.

I don't know why but he makes me feel a certain way. A special way and I wouldn't want him hurting himself.

Are you worried about me already?, he asked sarcastically.

Why should I?, I shot back playfully.

He mocked offense. Trish stood there laughing.

Why are you laughing?, Austin and I both asked, very confused.

Were we missing something? Why was she laughing at us? Austin and I were just playing around.

You two just click so well. You've only been friends for about a day now and you act like you've known each other forever., she said, her curly hair bouncing in the wind.

Whatever. We gotta get to the bus stop or else we will be late and have to walk, Austin pointed out.

As we walked to wherever the bus stop was he threw his arm over my shoulders once again casually. I'm starting to think this guy doesn't know personal space. I smiled at it though, I didn't mind him being there. We're just friends, right?

When we reached the bus stop, a girl that was waiting there earlier said, Oh. Austin I didn't know you got a girlfriend.

We jumped apart saying, We aren't dating. Just friends.

I couldn't do anything other than look at the ground trying to hide my oncoming blush. I glanced over to see Austin copying my actions. I hope that doesn't happen so often.

Ok, ok, she said, returning to the book she had in her hand.

Trish just stood there with a smirk glued to her face. The bus quickly arrived and I was glad. There was a really awkward silence that fell among us and I think we were all to scared to break it. The bus driver cranked a switch that opened up the old and creaky doors that we would enter through. I walked through them cautiously. They did not look exactly safe to say the least. I started to trip when I got in but thankfully Austin caught me before I fell. I'm glad he was behind me because I couldn't see Trish with enough upper body strength to catch me. I sat in a seat next to Trish and I watched as Austin toke a seat next to his best friend, Dez.

Ok, Ally. I'm ok with you being friends with Austin and me being friends with Austin but do we have to be friends with Dez? He's so annoying. Oh, and he's and idiot, Trish pleaded.

Hey I heard that, Dez shouted from his seat.

I tapped Trish on the shoulder to get her attention and said, Trish, we can't do that. That would be mean. You could end up being really good friends with him. He's not mean or anything. He can't be a complete idiot. He takes advanced video and technology arts.

I didn't say he was mean. I said he's an idiot. He may be good with cameras and videos but it doesn't make him any more intellectual. Anyways I am in business arts. I want to work with reasonable people. In one project I had to manage a video from somebody I was assigned from his class. He was the person I had to manage. For his video he requested a wedding cake, a lightning rod, and an elephant. He's way too outrageous, she muttered.

Give him a chance Trish. He might be a bit crazy but that's who he is., I begged.

Fine, she replied.

What classes do we have today?, I questioned.

We have everything that we normally have except that instead of our elective and art, we have pe. I heard that for our six week unit we are doing dance. I love dancing., she answered excitedly.

Great, I said unenthusiastically.

She didn't notice my attitude change though. She chattered on endlessly about how much she was looking forward to it. I couldn't help but keep dreading the dance unit. I can't dance. At all. The rest of the day flew by. By the time I reached P.E. all time seemed to slow down to a sluggishly slow pace. I couldn't focus on any conversation to long. I lived most of my day by just going through all the motions. I think Austin was starting to notice.

Austin

When I woke up that morning I got ready in a flash. I waited out on my balcony like Trish instructed from a text earlier that morning. I watched Trish walk outside and then a few seconds later Ally followed her. She looked confused but she looked so cute though. Wait. Why am I thinking this? We are just friends. I couldn't help but see how pretty the dress she wore looked on her.

Austin?, I heard her say.

In the flesh, I had said while jumping off my balcony.

You really shouldn't do that you could get hurt, she nagged.

Aww, she cared about me. I normally don't like getting pestered but she was just adorable when she did it.

Do you care about me already?, I asked innocently.

Why should I?, she questioned.

I knew she was kidding from the look on her face. I mocked offense and Trish began to laugh uncontrollably.

Why are you laughing?, Ally and I asked Trish.

You two just click so well. You've only been friends for about a day now and you act like you've known each other forever., she said, looking over her freshly manicured nails.

Whatever. We gotta get to the bus stop or else we will be late and have to walk, I pointed out.

As we began to walk over to the bus stop, I threw my long arm over Ally's petite shoulders. This girl was so tiny! She flinched but didn't push my arm off. I've been told I don't know what personal space is.

When we reached our destination, a girl that was buried in her book looked up and said, Austin I didn't know you had a girlfriend.

I quickly realized what we looked like and jumped away from my friend.

We shouted together, We aren't dating. Just friends.

I felt a blush burning and creeping its way onto my cheeks. I looked at the ground mentally willing it to go away. We stood there with nothing to say. The tension kept building and building. If any person were to say anything right now it would probably feel like a bomb going off. The bus pulled up and the bus driver yanked the switch opening the bus doors. I was right behind Ally when getting on so when, Ally tripped and almost fell I caught her. Now who's gonna get themselves hurt, I thought.

Hey Dez!, I said when I saw him, doing our what-up handshake.

Have you seen my turtle?, he asked quite seriously.

No, but Ally is spending the next few days at Trish's house. So I'll get to see her., I exclaimed a little to excitedly.

Ugh, Trish. She's so bossy., he said as if he were a toddler.

Dez, get over it. We all have to be friends here. Your friends with Ally aren't you?, I stated.

Well yeah. I guess. Hey, do you have a crush on Ally? You talk about her and get so excited.

Psht... No, we are just friends., I uttered.

Whatever buddy. Hey I heard that!, he shouted.

That question he asked made me wonder. Do I like Ally? No way. Friends that's all we will ever be. That thought kind of put me down but why should it? I only want to be friends. Don't I? I honestly don't know anymore. The day went by quickly but I noticed Ally was worried about something. I really want to know what it is. She seemed at the pit of all despair when P.E. rolled around. Who wouldn't be though, I mean nobody likes P.E. It looks like this unit is dance. I can dance. It's fun so I'm not worried.

Ally

Here comes my first embarrassment of sophomore year, I thought. Austin walked over to me after we dressed out and begun to talk to me.

Ally, what's wrong?, he questioned me, wanting the truth.

The truth is I can't dance, I said wincing.

Ally it's ok. This unit of dancing includes having a partner. I'll be your partner if you want me to, He said, I was silently hoping he didn't think it was weird if I accepted his offer.

Thank you, thank you, I said while jumping up and hugging him.

I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist and my arms slid immediately around his neck. I don't know what came over me but I hugged him anyways. I liked it when he hugged me. He was so strong. We let go of each other quickly, realizing how weird we probably looked.

Your welcome. Now lets go. The teacher is calling, he told me.

I knew there was an unmistakable smile on my face and I know exactly who put it there. I felt the stress drain out of my face.

Now class. You need to find a partner. Every week you will be switching off. Remember that!, she said.

Austin grabbed my hand, showing who has picked. The teacher walked to us because we were the first people to agree on who we were partnered with.

Now for you guys, we are doing a slow dance known as the foxtrot., she told us while handing us instructions on the dance.

My eyes widened as I looked through the dance. It was so complicated. Would I be able to do it? A hand reached out and grabbed my upper arm. I looked up to see a pair of perfect hazel eyes staring back at me.

We will be able to get this, Austin's calm voice said.

Ok. Lets get started then.,I replied a little less nervous because if he thought we would be fine I knew we would.

We went to our corner of the dance room and began. It was really weird at first. It's not exactly a dance two friends normally do unless they needed to. We couldn't get a bad grade so we pushed through the awkwardness and had a genuinely good time. Finally the bell rung, telling us to change and go home.

Well see you when you go back to Trish's house, Austin said with a huge grin on his face.

Ok. See you then, I shouted, turning on my heel.

After we changed, I met Trish outside the locker rooms.

I see you are partnered with Austin, she said smugly.

Yeah. So what? Who are you partnered with?, I replied, zipping up an open pocket of my bag.

Ugh, she sighed, Sadly I got stuck with Dez. We have to dance the cha-cha.

Austin and I are doing the foxtrot and let me tell you it is not easy., I responded as I walked to her car that wasn't to fare ahead.

Good for you. Do you have homework?, she asked.

No, do you?, I asked.

No. Now we have all after school to hang out at my place., she chirped.

Her mom waved us to get to the car quicker. Oh! I forgot I have to get my charger from my house.

Trish, I'm sorry to drop this on you so late but I have to go get my phone charger from my house. I'll find some way to get back to your place, I yelled as I ran back to the school to take the back road to my house.

I stepped back on to campus and lucky me. I ran right into somebody. I was on all fours trying to pick up some papers that were in my hands.

I'm so sorry!, I muttered.

It's ok Ally, I heard.

I looked up at the. Sound of my name to see none other than My blonde friend by the name of Austin.

Hey Austin!, I said, grabbing the last of my papers.

He stuck out his hand to help me up saying, Why in such a rush?

I have to run back to my house to grab my phone charger, I admitted lamely.

Why don't I come with and escort you back to Casa de la rosa.

Thanks Austin., I said, smiling at the ground, pushing a wavy lock of hair behind my ear.

Oh, and you still owe me that lunch, he piped up.

Alright, alright. I know that already, I said quietly.

We began our quiet walk to my house. We talked and laughed about random things that didn't make sense. It just seemed perfect. I saw my dull house and sprinted for the front door. I unlocked the door as Austin finished walking up to my home. I jogged all the way up the stairs ,when I got inside, and got my little white charger. I walked down my stairs, not wanting to fall. I saw Austin staring at some photos that sat on our key table.

Oh, sorry, he said, when he saw me watching him and turned away from the pictures.

It's ok, I mumbled.

The photos were of me, my mom, dad, and brother. My brother currently resided in Afghanistan.

So, he said stretching out the o, Who's the guy?

He's my brother., I simply answered.

Oh, where is he?, he asked.

Umm, he's kind of in Afghanistan right now, I had told him.

Sorry, he said again.

It's ok., I said once again. Are you ready to go?, I asked suddenly.

Sure., he said and we walked out the door.

We walked back in silence most the way, making comments every so often to make it less uncomfortable.

Well here's your place, he said quietly.

Thanks for walking me home, Austin, I whispered loud enough for him to hear.

You're welcome. Anything for you, Ally, he said as he walked towards his door.

Do you know how sweet you can be, I yelled before he walked inside.

I do, he answered, his face lighting up once again.

I walked inside Trish's home. It was awfully quiet. I went to Trish's room and there she was sitting on her bed with a new magazine.

Dinner is downstairs, she said, not taking her eyes off the page.

Thanks Trish, I said as I headed downstairs to the dining room to see a fully laid out buffet.

Your welcome, I heard her yawn when I exited.

I ate as fast as possible. I had some chicken tacos that Maria, Trish's mom, had made. They wee really good. I didn't know anyone that could cook that well. When I got back to my friends room I plugged in my phone. Tonight, Trish wore zebra print pajamas. I guess she loves animal print. She had the radio on. R5's song Want U Bad was playing. I started to sing along and not long after was joined by Trish. After the song finished Trish turned to me.

Wow, you have an amazing voice, she complimented.

Thank you, I said, grabbing some pjs out of my duffel and a towel from the cabinet.

I went down the hall to the bathroom. I took a hot shower. I reviewed my day. Well I found out Austin lived next door. I had no homework whatsoever. I was nervous about the dance unit. Got Austin for my dancing partner were we are currently doing the foxtrot. Dallas didn't taunt me today. I don't have to worry about this week of the dance unit anymore. I got my phone charger from the house. Oh, Crap! I almost forgot again. I need to call or text my dad that I'm ok. Austin and I hung out most the day but it kinda turned sour when he mentioned my brother. I love my brother but he's away right now and it's sad. I jumped out of the shower and changed into my plain blue tank top and plaid blue bed pants. I skipped happily back to my friends room and she was passed out on her bed with the light on.

Myself: Sorry I'm texting again but my friend, Trish, is asleep so I didn't want to call and wake her. Love you! Good night. -Ally.

After I texted my dad, I pulled out my Songbook/diary again, its cover comforting the part of me that missed my brother. He was the one that gave me my book, before he left.

Dear songbook/diary,

I learned Austin lives right next door to Trish. Isn't that awesome?! I get to see him every day when I'm over here. You cant believe what happened when we got to the bus stop. Some girl thought I, Ally Dawson, was dating my friend, Austin Moon. That's crazy, right? I have a dancing unit in P.E. My partner is Austin and we are doing the foxtrot. Trish is paired with Dez and had to do the Cha-cha. That will be fun to see. I wish we had an ice rink. I would love to do a figure skate and hockey unit. It's my secret passion. I'm pretty good at figure skate if I do say so myself. My old skate partner used to be a boy named Elliot. He also went to arts and crafts camp with me when I was ten. I stopped doing skate lessons when I left my old town not to long ago. Not like I needed them. I have to get to bed if I'm going to get any sleep. I hope I have a good day tomorrow.  
-Ally

I turned out the bed lamp and went to sleep with a blink of my eye.


	4. Going Home and Good Grades

**I tried with this chapte. please leave review and be honest but not harsh. If you have any ideas for anything I will gladly accept them. I don't own Austin and Ally I don't own the song **

Ally

SPLASH!

I felt cold water dripping all over my head. I looked to see Ricky holding an empty bucket.

I'm gonna kill you!, I shouted.

I got up so quickly he didn't expect it. Somebody tackled him to the ground. I saw Trish holding him down and beating him with a pillow. I was not the only wet one here. Trish was soaked right along with me. Trish should get some locks to put on her bedroom doors. I joined Trish in the beating.

Ricky, your grounded. You can't keep doing this. It's childish and you know it, I stern voice said.

Trish and I got up and walked to get some towels while the old man talked some sense into Ricky.

That's my dad, Trish said, filling me in on the unknown information.

I was guessing, I replied, grabbing two towels and throwing one to Trish to help us dry off a bit.

Don't worry. My brother should stop now since my dad caught him in the act. Anyways, you only have to stay for one more night before your dad is home., she said cheerily.

Your right, I admitted, I pulled out more clothes that I packed and went away to go put them on.

After I was dressed, I made my way down to the kitchen and grabbed an apple from a fruit basket that was lying on the counter. Trish joined me a few minutes later.

Are you ready to go?, she asked looking at her watch.

If you are, I replied.

Ok, then. I guess we are going now., she said slinging a brightly bejeweled bag over her shoulder.

I grabbed my own backpack and headed for the door. When I walked out, Trish and I were joined by Austin who had neon green shoes and shirt on.

Whoa, that's loud, I commented, pretending to shield my eyes. You know actually, I have heels in that color. So the color isn't that bad, I added.

Haha, very funny, he replied.

Well, what are you waiting for? Lets get to the bus stop, Trish shouted.

We jogged after her. Austin, Dez, Trish, and I all sat in the back row of the bus today.

Guess what?, Austin exclaimed.

What? Before you break my eardrum., I said, holding the ear he had just shouted into.

Ok. Today we all have music class together., he said obviously, trying to lower his voice.

Yay!, I yelled quite happily.

Austin, Dez, Trish, and I all highfived each other. If there was one thing we could agree over the most the past few days at lunch or when we hung out was music. We all loved it dearly. Trish liked to manage musical gigs and stuff. Dez loved to film music videos. I loved to write music and Austin loved to perform onstage. He didn't write music though. The only person in our group that knows I write songs though is Trish but I don't know if I can keep it a secret for much longer. I don't want anyone treating me differently because I can write music and songs. Like all other days, time flew by. I keep having this strange feeling towards Austin. Every time we touch it feels like electricity surges between us. We must be really good friends.

Hey Ally, Austin shouted from the entrance of the music classroom.

Hey Austin. You're almost late. You need to try to be on time., I sternly said.

Keyword in that sentence is almost. Now what are we working on?, he asked as he slid into his desk at our table group which included myself, Trish, Dez, and Austin.

The teacher is announcing the group project for the semester, Dez exclaimed.

The teacher put up her hands to silence the class.

Now class, as you should know we are doing a group project. You are all in four people table groups. There is four parts of your project. Each person chooses one. Music video, managers, music writers, and performers., the teacher announced.

The whole class groaned except our table of course.

I got dibs on music video, Dez shouted even though we were all about three feet from him.

I'm definitely performer, Austin claimed, doing a little victory dance.

I like bossing people around so ill be the manager, Trish said proudly.

I guess that means I'm the song writer, I mentioned shyly.

I knew exactly how this would go. I would write a song. Everybody would think its stupid and then not be my friend cause their embarrassed of me. I had thought of some lyrics randomly throughout the day. I am glad I wrote them down.

Class, you may begin, the teacher said.

I pulled out my songbook/diary and flipped to the page with the lyrics I had so far.

I like the bass when it booms  
You like a high-end treble  
I'm on the ninety-ninth floor  
And you're cool on street level

I like the crowd rock-rock-rock  
Rocking it loud  
You like the sound of hush-hush hey  
Keep it down

You like going to the mall  
I'm into video games  
I like sleeping till noon  
You say dude that's so lame

I'm going in a fast car  
Strumming guitars  
I'm shooting for stars yeah  
I'm taking it far

Hey Ally, are you working on the song?, he asked peeking his head over the top of my book.

Huh? Oh. I umm, I have some of it, I mumbled.

Let me see. Let me see, he said, bouncing up and down in his seat like a little boy.

Fine, I said giving in but I was not going to let him see the inside of my book.

Ok. Lay it on me, he said, regaining his composure.

I like the bass when it booms/you like a high-end treble/I'm on the ninety-ninth floor/And you're cool on street level/I like the crowd rock-rock-rock/Rocking it loud/You like the sound of hush-hush hey/Keep it down/You like going to the mall/I'm into video games/I like sleeping till noon/You say dude that's so lame/I'm going in a fast car/Strumming guitars/I'm shooting for stars yeah/  
I'm taking it far. Those are the lines but they aren't going to be in that exact order when I'm done with them., I said as quickly as possible.

Ally, I didn't know you could write like that., Austin said, focusing his eyes on me in amazement.

I write every once and awhile. Do you have any homework?, I asked trying desperately to change the subject.

No. Well actually..., he said a devious smile slipping onto his face.

Uh-oh. What was he thinking? I really hope that what I asked wont backfire. I watched his eyes as whatever idea he was thinking of clicked right into place Crap!

He finished, since I'm the performer I have to learn more about my song. How about we meet after school at my house?

I gave up saying, Why not?, in a very deflated tone.

I can't believe I'm letting him do this. I snapped my book closed and put it away. I knew the bell, calling to all the school students to go home, would ring soon.

Well then I'll see you at my place later, he replied happily, packing up his bag.

I was glad I already packed my bag. I like to be at the front of the raging crowd leaving the school. Right on cue, the bell rang, echoing through the empty halls of the school. I jumped up and grabbed Trish's hand to make sure I didn't lose her in the oncoming flood of the crowd.

We are at the car now. Now can you please stop running?, she said out of breath.

Sorry Trish. I just like to beat all those people., I told her, climbing into the backseat.

It's ok. Hey, do you have song lyrics ready since you already write songs?, she asked, following me into the black car.

Sorta. I was kinda forced to finish them with Austin today at his house., I replied.

Good luck, she said sarcastically, flipping out yet another magazine.

I'll need it, I muttered inaudibly. I watched the trees outside my window. They were just starting to get their blossoms for the spring. It's February 27th and in exactly a month we will be going on a two week spring break. We arrived at the de la rosa residence.

Well see you later, Trish told me.

I marched hesitantly to Austin's house. I mustered up all the courage I had and tried to exude confidence. I knocked on the big wooden door. The door opened almost instantly by a woman that I could've sworn I saw working at the mattress store in town. She had blonde hair just like Austin's and a crazy grin plastered on her young face. I'm guessing she was Austin's mother.

Hi, I'm Ally, I introduced sticking out a hand to shake hers.

I'm Austin's mom but you can call me Mimi. Why don't you come in while I get Austin?, she said sweetly, shaking my hand.

I walked inside and before Mimi could call Austin down he hopped down the second part of the stairs making a loud and thunderous STOMP. He came up behind me and put his hand to the small of my back. Honestly, it made my spine quiver at the touch.

Are you okay?, he asked worriedly.

I'm fine, I assured him.

He went back to steering me to the other room without another word from his mother. The room held a keyboard. Must be where he practices piano, I thought. It had a drum set, microphones, huge speakers and amplifiers, recording sets, trumpets, guitar, harmonicas, and all other musical instruments.

Here is my at home practice room, he announced proudly, still not having removed his hand from his back.

It's amazing in here!, I whispered breathlessly.

I felt that as my eyes grew wide while taking in the room that Austin hadn't taken his eyes off me. Not in a creepy way though.

Well are we gonna get to work?, he asked eagerly.

Sure. Why not?, I said, taking out my sacred songbook/diary.

I know I'm normally not allowed to touch that, he began, pointing to my book, he continued, but since we have to work with stuff in it can I touch it just this once?

He had brought out the puppy dog eyes.

Oh, stop doing that!, I told him, looking away from his face.

Doing what?, he asked sincerely, putting his head back in front of me, making sure we were eye to eye.

I rolled my eyes. Of course he knows what he's doing. Doesn't he?

You know, I said.

I don't know, he said honestly, a clueless stare in his eyes.

You know. That look. The puppy dog eyes. You know that always works on me, I told him, biting my lip, completely embarrassed about the words that were coming out of my mouth.

I don't know what your talking about., he replied, unconvinced.

Whatever. I guess you can look in my book just this once, I gave in.

Yay!, he exclaimed, acting happier than when he ate pancakes.

Now lets get started. We need to figure out a chorus., I said, putting my book on the flat of the keyboard.

That shouldn't be so hard, right?, he asked hopefully.

Maybe it won't, I mentioned optimistically.

2 hours later...

We finished, I shouted, throwing my hands into the air victoriously.

Are you ready to record a demo?, I asked.

I guess since you're still here, he said happily.

This was a lot of fun, I admitted.

Yeah it was, he said as he stepped up to the mic.

I like the bass when it booms  
You like the high-end treble  
I'm like ninety-ninth floor  
And your cool on street level  
I like the crowd rock, rock, rock  
Rocking it loud  
You like the sound of hush, hush  
Hey! Keep it down  
High tops, flip flops  
Retro, dance, pop  
We rock different ways  
Beach bum, city fun  
Touchdown, home run  
What can I say-aay-aay  
It's me, (its me)  
It's you (it's you)  
I know we're not the same  
But we do what we do  
It's you (it's you)  
And it's me (its me)  
And who says that we have to agree?  
Cause I like, what I like  
And sometimes we collide  
But it's me (but its me)  
And it's you (and its you)  
I know we're not the same  
But we do what we do  
Ooh  
You like going to the mall  
I'm into video games  
I like sleeping till noon  
You say dude that's so lame  
I'm going in a fast car  
Strumming guitars  
I'm shooting for stars yeah  
I'm taking it far  
High tops, flip flops  
Retro, dance, pop  
We rock different ways  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Beach bum, city fun  
Touchdown, home run  
What can I say-aay-aay  
It's me (its me)  
It's you (it's you)  
I know we're not the same  
But we do what we do  
It's you (it's you)  
And it's me (its me)  
And who says that we have to agree?  
Cause I like  
What I like  
And sometimes we collide  
But it's me (but its me)  
And it's you (and its you)  
I know we're not the same  
But we do what we do  
Ooh  
On stage, off stage  
We're gonna rock no matter what  
Drum sticks, guitar lace  
It's you and me, at the top  
It's me (its me)  
It's you (it's you)  
I know we're not the same  
But we do what we do  
It's you (it's you)  
And it's me (and its me)  
And who says that we have to agree?  
Cause I like, what I like  
And sometimes we collide  
But it's me (but its me)  
And it's you (and its you)  
I know we're not the same  
But we do what we do

Once he finished he said, Wow! That song was awesome. We should do this just for fun or to put stuff up online or something cause your songs are great!

As long as I'm not performing them, I muttered and I didn't think he heard me.

Ally, look at the time. It's 7:00. I hope you didn't have any other homework, he said, scratching the back of his neck.

Luckily I didn't. Although I do have to go back to Trish's. So I guess I will see you tomorrow at school., I mentioned as I walked out the door.

Bye!, I heard him shout.

All I could think about was when we were practicing on the keyboard, our hands touched. We looked up at each other, not knowing what to do. I quickly directed my vision back to the keys before we did something stupid, like kiss. At that moment I noticed how little space there actually was between us. Our shoulders brushed against each other, our sides occasionally touching one another. I felt compelled to kiss him. I haven't kissed anyone in my life. I couldn't kiss him, it would ruin our friendship completely. We really were great friends. Best friends. Once I got inside I dashed upstairs, grabbed pjs, and got ready for bed.

Myself: Hey dad! Checking in again. I love you! Good night!

Goodnight Trish, I said crashing onto my pillow, not bothering to write in my songbook/diary tonight. This is my last night, I thought. I realized that I have P.E. tomorrow and Austin and I have to present part of the foxtrot. Yay! (Note the sarcasm)

ALLY! SMACK!

I looked to see Trish raising a pillow behind her, ready to smack me again. She dropped it, when she saw my eyes flutter open.

You need to get ready, or else we will be late, she said, pointing to someone in the corner of the room.

I stood up, rubbing my eyes. I wanted to know who this stranger was. As my vision cleared up, I saw Austin standing there with his backpack, ready to go. Well this is embarrassing, I thought, looking down upon my pajamas, my Mickey Mouse pajamas. I can't believe he was seeing me like this. I ran down the hall with my duffel and got ready in a flash.

Austin

I woke up to my alarm and got ready. My phone beeped.

Trish: Get over here! Now! It's about Ally.

Normally I wouldn't want to go over there but we are starting to become friends. More importantly, it had to do with Ally. My best friend, next to Dez which I've known forever.

Mom, I'm going now!, I shouted, running over without waiting for an answer.

I knocked on the door and as soon as it inched open I shot through.

Up here!, Trish called.

I rushed up the steps and followed Trish to what I was guessing was her room. I walked in the room to see an adorable sleeping Ally. I was relieved that nothing was wrong with her. Now I was hit with the question, why did Trish want me over?

Hey Trish! Why did you want me here?, I asked.

I just thought Ally might want to see you in the morning., she responded simply and stood next to Ally with a pillow.

Ally!, she shouted and Ally didn't even flinch.

Whoa, she was seriously a deep sleeper. I watched as Trish toke one good swing at Ally's side with the pillow. Ally shot up quickly. She looked like she couldn't see me clearly. She looked down at her pjs, which were Mickey Mouse by the way and they looked good on her. Without saying much, she grabbed her belongings and got ready while Trish and I headed downstairs. Her house was similar to mine so I was used to how everything looked in here.

Do you want some pancakes?, Trish asked, when we entered the kitchen.

Do I?, I said excitedly, walking towards the plates with the pancakes.

Do you want some pancakes with your syrup?, Trish asked sarcastically, watching me pour half the bottle of syrup on my stack of pancakes.

Very funny, I told her, stuffing my face.

Are you ready for the dance unit? I do not want to dance with your friend, the doof, she scoffed, brushing her curly locks out of her face.

Dance unit, that'll be a piece of cake, I commented overly confident, hearing the click of footsteps on the hard floor.

The most beautiful girl in the world stepped around the corner. I absolutely loved Ally's style. For once, a girl, other than Trish, dressed modestly. She looked gorgeous and she didn't have to layer on way to much makeup or dress a certain way. She had her own sorta style and that's one of the things I liked about her.

Austin!, a familiar and sweet voice shouted, a hand waving in front of my face.

I had to snap out of it. Obviously, I was staring. I didn't want to freak her out. I need to blink, just to unparalyze myself. Say something!, I mentally scolded.

Huh?, I mumbled.

What were you talking about? You kept saying "say something" and "stop staring", Trish mentioned.

Crap!, I muttered.

Why did she always have to bring up the most uncomfortable topics? Whoops, I'm not answering.

I wasn't aware I was speaking, I blurted out, before covering my mouth, not letting anything worse slip out of my big mouth.

Ugh, such a boy, Trish muttered, focusing her attention on my new crush, Ally.

It's official. I have a crush on one of my best friends.

Lets get going!, I yelled, jogging out to he front door, getting a head start to the bus stop.

The bus pulled up just as Ally and Trish got to the bus stop so ran on board to find my best freckled friend. I wonder what the girls where talking about. They both were laughing histarically.

Ally

When I came down to the kitchen in my normal clothes: dress, belt, boots with heel, average necklace, jade bracelet, and a small jacket; Austin stared at me non-stop. I felt...strange. Could I possibly be starting Austin Moon? Ally get ahold of yourself. You need to face reality that he probably doesn't like you. Why would he? Put your feelings aside for today. You have a dance to perform. I smiled at the thought of dancing with him. I'm going to get a good grade, I told myself.

Austin!, I shouted, waving my hands in front of his face.

He started mumbling all sorts of things. I tried yelling his name once more and it seemed to do the trick.

Huh?, he said.

Trish shot right in, saying, What were you talking about? You kept saying stuff like "say something" and "stop staring".

I watched him say something under his breath but I couldn't quite catch it. Why did Trish always have to bombard people?

I wasn't aware I was speaking, he blurted, before efficiently clamping his hand over his mouth.

Ugh, such a boy, Trish muttered, turning back to me.

Lets get going!, Austin yelled, running outside to the bus stop.

He could be so cute sometimes. He is my best friend. I couldn't possibly keep thinking this. I need to face the fact that he probably doesn't like me.

That boy has got it bad for you, Trish told me, a smirk stretching across her features.

Whaaaat? Psht no he doesn't, I said, gladly thinking if he did like me.

Ok. You don't see it now but he loves you., she said, nudging me with her elbow.

That's like if you liked Dez, I said.

We both walked silently, pondering that idea and then we both burst out laughing. We came up on the bus stop still laughing uncontrollably. We boarded the bus, with everyone giving us awkward stares. We got to school rather quickly. Trish had to go to some class before first period, leaving me by myself. I realized I passed through the halls alone when I normally was with friends. I heard someone rush behind me.

CRASH!

Someone shoved me down and my books went flying. I heard laughter build through the crowd. I saw someone scatter my dropped books. A hand reached down and pick up my beloved songbook/diary. My heart dropped. Don't open it, I thought. I started to stand up to see a very familiar looking boy.

Oh hey Ally, he mocked.

What are you doing here, Seth?, I asked, as I stood up, not removing my eyes from my book in which he fiddled with.

What, you don't want me here?, he said, putting his hand to his heart like he was hurt.

You aren't exactly my favorite person. Can you just leave me alone? Didn't you torture me enough my freshman year?, I pleaded, sounding really pathetic.

Eh, you can go this time, he told me, throwing my book at me, laughing as he turned and walked away.

I breathed a sigh of relief. The gathered crowd slowly decipated. One question remained. Why was my bully from my old school back? I heard quick steps behind me. Crap! Please don't be Seth.

Ally, What happened?, Austin's voice rang, filled with concern.

Oh, nothing. Just a little mishap with an old bully of mine, I said, picking up the last of my papers.

Who? When I find him their going to pay., he replied quite irritated.

It's ok. I put up with him all last year and I should be ok one more year with him., I responded quietly, making sure the tears didn't start.

I honestly couldn't take it last year. I felt like a total outcast. Seth made me feel like crap. I felt my eyes start to water. Don't cry Ally. Not in front of Austin. I can't break down. I felt his arms slide around me. We stood there for a while. He just held me. I didn't want him to let me go. I made sure to pull my arounds him so he wouldn't go anywhere.

Ally, I'm here for you. If you need anything at all just tell me. Lets go to class, he whispered into my hair.

He still kept one arm around me protectively answered walked to science. We shuffled through the door and my jaw dropped when I saw Seth talking to the teacher.

Well, well, well it looks like we are in the same class, Dorkson, he said quiet enough for the teacher not to hear.

Don't call me that, I replied bluntly, noticing Austin's grip on me got tighter.

Ah, do you have a boyfriend to protect you?, he taunted in a baby voice, gesturing to my blonde friend who looked quite mad now.

No, I mumbled, looking down at the ground.

Whatever. I have to go get my tour of this place, he replied, skipping out of the room.

Was that him? I can't believe he would openly treat you like that, Austin commented, seething with irritation.

Yeah. I kinda just have to not let it bother me, I sighed.

He led me to my seat. For the most part of the school day, Austin didn't let me out of his sight. It felt good to know he cared this much. Trish cared too and wanted to beat the crap out of him at lunch. Dez was Dez who was clueless but still seemed protective in a brotherly way.

Later at P.E...

Austin

Ally! Are you ready to perform?, I asked cheerily.

Absolutely, she exclaimed, a smile on her beautiful face.

I was so angry at that Seth guy. Who does he think he is? I wouldn't dare let Ally out of my sight. If she doesn't want me to mess with him though I won't. For the dance in P.E. the girls could wear dresses and the guys could wear normal clothes. We went to go change and I just wore some normal black skinny jeans, a green shirt, and my white high tops. I walked out to see Dez hadn't changed at all.

Hey Austin!, Ally called.

I turned around and she was in a gorgeous dress that matched the colors of my outfit. It was simple but it was perfect so when we spun it would flare out at the bottom.

Hi Ally! You look beautiful, I told her and I turned a bright red, realizing what I said.

Thank you. You look good too. Have you seen Trish yet?, she questioned.

No. But I think that's her, I stated, pointing to a girl wearing a zebra print all gown.

Yep. That's her. Thanks again, she replied, before running off and joining her friend.

Lets start testing, the teacher announced, waving her hands to guide everyone over to her.

I waved bye to Dez and wished him luck. I went to find Ally. There she is, I thought to myself when I saw her hair that was pinned up out of her face.

May I have this dance?, I asked cheesily, sticking out my hand and doing a little bow.

Why that would be lovely, she said, playing along, before we both burst into fits of giggling.

Austin and Ally, the teacher shouted, calling us to our places. You may begin, she commanded.

The music began to blare through the speakers and we gracefully went through all the steps that we had to do. We only had to do part of the routine. By the time it was over the teacher was clapping insanely along with the rest of the class.

A+ you two, she told us when we came to her for our grade.

Yay! A good grade. I needed that, I admitted.

That's really cool. Now lets go stand over there so we can watch Dez and Trish, she replied, pointing to a spot off to the opposite side of the gym floor.

We watched Trish and Dez dance and to my surprise they were actually pretty good. When they came off the dance floor area, we congratulated them. They got good grades too. I loved dancing with Ally. It gave me an excuse to hold her that close. I never wanted to let her go. I would never want to hurt her and I would try my best so that nobody else hurt her either. I realized today she was going back home and not staying with Trish. Maybe I should walk her home. Friends do that sort of thing, right? I'm pretty sure Ally doesn't like me more than a friend. Heck, it was hard enough, trying to get her to give me a good and fair chance at being her friend. Good thing Dez was friends with her or else I don't think she would even talk to me.

Hey Austin, can I talk with you for a minute?, Dez asked.

Sure buddy. What is it?, I replied, taking a step to the side alone with him.

Ally totally likes you. She might not know it yet but she likes you a lot. Just look at the way she looks at you, he said, sighing like a girl.

Dez, you really need to lay off the chick flicks. You're starting to sound like a girl, I told him.

Seriously, Austin. I know you watch chick flicks too, he replied.

Touché, I said, rubbing my chin thoughtfully. You better tell no one, I demanded.

Fine. It's not like I was planning to say anything about it. Bye, he said walking to get his bag because the bell had rung.

I grabbed my bag and ran over to Ally.

Let me walk you home, I begged, using the puppy dog eyes.

I watched her open her mouth like she was going to say no but then her face brightened.

Sure. Just let me get my bag, she said, skipping over to her bag.

Lets go!, I exclaimed, grabbing her hand unknowingly, after she put her backpack on. Once I noticed her hand was in mine I was happy because she didn't let go either. We joked all the way to her home, hand in hand. I was happy, her smile could literally make my worst day better. Today wasn't a bad day other than that run in with that little jerk, Seth. I saw her dads car in the driveway as we approached her home.

Oh, my dads must be home already!, she shouted gleefully, picking up her pace.

We reached her front door and it became awkward. Remember when I said we stayed hand in hand. Well there we were, our fingers interlocked. I let go with all the tension in the air.

I've gotta go, she said quickly, unlocking the door and getting inside.

I walked home happily. I liked being with her. I didn't really care about how weird it was at the end of our walk though.

Ally

Our dance was amazing. Trish and Dez were awesome. I liked being with Austin. When I was with him I felt complete. I was genuinely happy. On our walk home, we were holding hands. The main thought that filled my head was how perfectly my hand fit in his. As I reached my door, I went inside as soon as possible. It felt weird enough because I knew I would be blushing like crazy if I didn't go inside immediately. All I said was I gotta go. That's so lame. I touched my hand that was intertwined with his. I definitely like him but I have no chance with him. It's nice to know he's there. That's what he told me after my bully shoved me to the floor. Gosh, I wonder what tomorrows going to be like. At least it would be Friday.

**so how was this chapter? should Seth stick around or should I drop him out of the storyline completely? Please, please review! Again if you have any ideas to add to this story just tell me. :)**


	5. Second Chances and Movie Night

**Hey here is a new chapter. Please review! Thanks to all of you who did review. I got great ideas From you. I will try and use them as soon as possible. Thanks for reading!**

**Ally**

I flutter my eyes open to the soft morning light that shown through my blinds. My alarm clock read 7:00. I lazily went through my morning routine. Shower, change, brush teeth, eat breakfast. As I ate my cereal, I heard my dads voice.

Good morning, honey, he called out to me.

Good morning, dad. Have a nice trip to the convention?, I asked, rinsing my dish in the sink.

Yes, I did. I'm sorry I have to tell you this but I have to go to another convention but ill be back Sunday. You can invite a few friends over if you want. I have to go. Love you, he said quickly then kissing my forehead before making his way out the door.

I pick up my bag and retreat from my home. I get inside the school and instantly see Dez and Trish.

Hey guys, I greet them cheerily.

Hey! We finished our part of the music project. You finished with Austin?, Trish announced with glee.

Yes we did. Have you seen Austin?, I stated.

No. It's strange. I didn't see him on the bus, Dez mentioned.

Well if I see him ill text you. I have to go. See you in class, Trish said, waving goodbye.

Hey Dorkson, I heard a familiar voice call.

I turned around to see my old brunette bully, Seth. For once, Dez stepped up right next to me seeming to be less oblivious as he was examining Seth.

Who are you?, Dez questioned, weary of the brown haired blue eyed boy standing before us.

I'm Seth. Ally-gator was an acquaintance of mine down at Seaview, he said, winking at me.

Well then, I will leave you two to catch up, Dez exclaimed, back to his old self, skipping off to someplace else.

Seth slung his arm casually across me. Why did he have to bother me now? Wait. He hasn't started teasing yet today. I wonder if he will, I thought with hope.

So I got called into the office the other day. It was about my schedule and I did a little digging to find out I have identical classes with you, he pointed out deviously.

Luckily the bell blared through the halls. Crap! We have the exact same classes. Yay!

Well off to class, I said, trying to shrug out from underneath his arms.

Good thing we have all the same classes and you can show me around, he mentioned with an undeniable smirk.

Ugh, I groaned.

This is going to be a long day, I thought. He kept his arm pulled around me all the way to class. This is really uncomfortable, I kept thinking. I felt eyes on me as I entered my first class of the day. I looked past Seth and my curtain of hair and saw Austin watching me with a disappointed and hurt look on his face. I plopped all my stuff down at my desk finally being released from Seth's grip.

**Austin**

I woke up late. I forgot breakfast. When I got to school, I couldn't find any of my friends. My day had a very sucky start. I arrived in my first class, eager to see at least one of my friends. I see Seth striding in confidently with a petite girl tucked up in his arm. I toke a closer look to see it was none other than my close and shall I say best friends, Ally Dawson. Why was she with a guy she told me the other day she hated? Wow, the outlook for my day so far is so full of crap. Seriously, seeing her walk in with that-that jerk that pushed her down the other day stung. I guess I will have to discuss this unsettling topic after class. Till then I will stick to making excuses for her being with him. It couldn't have been voluntary.

After class...

Hey Als, I called, watching her get up from her desk.

My blood went cold as I saw Seth making a beeline straight towards her. He's not getting her this time. It's just not right and I'm not gonna let it happen again. Before I even knew what I was doing, I wrapped my arm around Ally bringing her closer than usual. It's just to make it clear to him that she's my friend, my best friend, I tell myself. Ally doesn't flinch nor pull away. She actually leaned her head onto my shoulder, putting her own arm around me. Seth didn't seemed phased though.

And you two aren't going out, he scoffed, picking up Ally's book. THE BOOK.

Her eyes lit up with fury. She reached out her arm to yank the book out of his grip.

We are not going out, she spat venomously with a sheepish look on her face as she wriggled out from under my arm.

Her first attempt at getting the book epically failed as he stuck his arm up all the way in the air.

What is your problem? You bully me one minute then not the next. Now your back to bullying me, she screeched, jumping for her beloved book.

I reached up easily and plucked the book from his hand, while he stood glaring at me. I held the book cautiously, knowing if I handed back to Ally it would just be taken out of her hands once again. I slid it into my jacket pocket securely. She eyed me curiously before Seth spoke up.

Listen, Ally. Hear me out, he said, making peculiar hand motions.

I'm waiting, she pointed out impatiently, tapping her fingers along the desk.

Ok. Here goes nothing! Umm, how do I start?, he muttered. Then something in his eyes showed a lightbulb going off, a gear starting to turn. He began again, At Seaview, I bullied and some say tortured you relentlessly. Back in the seventh grade I may or may not have had a crush on you. Then my supposed friends found out. I covered it up with a lie of course. To make the lie seem true I bullied you day in day out. But now I'm not at the other school and I kinda wanted to start over. As for right now though, I just wanted to see what's in that, he mentioned, whole pointing to my jacket where her book safely resided.

Is that really true?, she said, a merciful look upon her face.

Crap! I think I know where she's going with this. She's just gonna have to give that jerk another chance after her years of suffering. This is not happening.

Yeah, he said nervously fumbling with his fingers.

I forgive you!, she exclaimed, jumping up and hugging him.

He clearly was not expecting it but thankfully didn't let my Ally fall. I still can't believe she's hugging this idiot. I cleared my throat, noticeably annoyed with the current situation.

Well I guess I'm off to next period, I stated awkwardly.

Wait, Austin, Ally called and spun around on my heel hopefully.

Yeah, I said.

You still have my book., she said looking down, then adding, I was also hoping that you would walk to class with us.

Sure. So Seth, what classes do you have?, I said, giving Ally her book back, while eyeing Seth suspiciously.

The same ones Ally has, he replied giddily.

Great, I thought as I walked to our next class not bothering to utter another word as Seth and Ally chatted like they were old friends, which they weren't.

**Ally**

I can't believe what I heard from Seth earlier. I'm completely and unbelievably happy. Austin seemed to act really weird though. I really hope that Seth meant what he said. Lunch came sooner than expected and we all walked to one table and invaded. The table was practically covered in Dez, Trish, Austin, Seth, and my stuff. Dez accepted Seth easily but Trish and Austin both were weary of him. I don't see what's the problem. I always believe in second chances. Plus, he's kinda cute. Add the fact that he said he may or may not have liked me when I was at possibly my most dorky stage and you have pretty good self-esteem. Everything passed in a blur full of laughter and awkward moments.

Music...

Hey Austin, I greeted, handing him the demo we had recorded a few days ago.

Thanks Als. I was wondering if you wanted to hang after school at the mall?, he asked, using his puppy dog face.

I'm sorry I can't. But I was actually wondering if you wanted to come over for a movie night with Dez, Trish, and I. My dad said I could have a few close friends over. Plus I don't want to be alone while my dad is at convention over the weekend, I said, emphasizing the close friends since Seth stood amongst our table group.

Sure. I'd love to, Austin exclaimed.

Settle down class, the teachers voice boomed while she used the mic.

We all toke our seats awaiting further instruction. Dez sat staring at the palm of his hand. Trish silently put her headphones in and flipped through a magazine under her desk. Seth spun his pencil round absentmindedly. Austin stared intently upon our old music teacher. He looked so adorable when he focused way to much, I need to stop crushing on Austin. It's just a tiny crush. Right?

Austin, are you ready to perform?, the teacher asked gaining my attention once more.

Austin nodded his head skipping onto the little stage in the center of the room. The music began and he sang every note perfectly. While he sang, he stared right into my eyes while I watched him with the same stares, stealing a glance from Seth every once in a while. Why does Seth keep looking at me like that?

Once Austin was done, the teacher shouted, A+ to your group Austin.

We all group hugged and clapped for others as they performed themselves. When the class ended we all said goodbye to Seth and started our trek to my house.

What movies are watching?, Trish asked.

Horror, Austin shouted.

Romance, I cheered.

Romantic comedy, Dez stated.

Ok. Well what are we going to do now?, Trish said.

Oh, solution. Paranormal activity 3, Just go with it, and the last song, I exclaimed proudly, pulling out my house key as I saw my house enter my view.

That works too, Dez mumbled.

I unlocked my front door and headed straight for my movie shelf. My friends gathered behind me as I pulled out the three movies.

I'll pop the popcorn, Trish said, going to the kitchen.

Well set out the sleeping bags, Austin stated, dragging Dez along with him.

I put in the movie as Austin and Dez laid four sleeping bags onto the floor in front of the tv. Trish came in with several giant bowls of popcorn and set them down in between two of the sleeping bags to the side. The sun had just began to set. The first movie in was Just Go With It. By the end of that movie I heard Trish sawing logs(snoring).

Come on Ally. Paranormal Activity 3 next please, he begged.

Fine, I muttered, But I don't do well with horror movies, I said sliding the disk into the player.

It's ok. I'll protect you, Austin said, flexing his arm muscles.

Aww how sweet, I replied sarcastically, while pressing play.

By the middle of the movie Dez had fallen asleep and I was snuggled up in Austin's arms but I didn't care. This movie was freaking me out. After a few small and helpless shrieks I let out Austin put his arms around me and pulled me onto his lap while we sat back on the couch. He chuckled a few times but the rest of the time he just pulled me even closer. It was comforting knowing he was right there. I felt my eyes start to droop but I was going to watch my romance movie. I was determined. At the end of he movie, I hid my face in Austin's shirt sleeve. He reached up and stroked my hair. Whoa. We were really close. I mean REALLY close. If I looked up, our faces would only be centimeters apart. I quickly scrambled to get up and change the movie.

Don't you want to go to sleep, Austin whined.

Not without my romance movie, I said taking my spot next to Austin on the couch back where he draped his arm over my shoulder. I wasn't sitting on his lap this time though.

He laughed at my determined tone.

Whatever you say, he said shrugging his shoulders defensively.

By the middle of the movie I felt my eyes drift shut. I fell asleep safely in Austin's arms.

**Austin**

Ally curled up in my arms during Paranormal Activity 3. I could tell she was scared and she was starting to get tired. If I'm being honest I was too. She wanted her romance movie too though. She was always so determined in getting her way sometimes. She came back and nuzzled up next to me once more. Romance movies are different. During our last movie, whenever she was scared, I pulled her closer to me. This movie I just put my arm around her and she leaned her head on me. She drifted off to sleep during the movie, she looked so peaceful so I didn't wake her. I laid her head on my lap and stroked her hair again. I felt my eyes close and I was soon asleep too.

**that's the chapter. Review please! I'm always accepting new ideas. Hope you guys had a happy Easter! Thanks so much for reviewing and reading. **


	6. Morning Time and Mini Golf

**Hey! Here's my new chapter. I know it's not great. Please review! **

**Trish **

I woke up early today, which is really unusual. I turned over to see two empty sleeping bags and a snoring Dez. Where did Austin and Ally go? Might as well get up. I'll probably take a nap at work. I stood up and saw the perfect opportunity to have some fun. I picked up my pillow and aimed at my victim, a sleeping Dez. He looks kinda cute when he's sleeping. Ah, what the heck!

WHACK!

He just turned over and went back to sleep. There went my fun. I looked at the couch and saw Austin and Ally cuddled up on the couch sleeping. Ally was tucked under Austin's arm peacefully. They were so adorable. I want breakfast. I'll go make pancakes.

**Austin**

I woke up laying on my side instead of sitting up like I was before. Ally lay in my arms still asleep. I had my arm around her and she snuggled up into my chest. I didn't want to wake her but if I didn't this was going to be really weird when she wakes up and I'm staring at her.

Ally, I said, gently shaking her.

She groaned and rolled over, putting her face in my chest. I don't know why but, I think I like her. Yeah, I like Ally Dawson. She wrapped her tiny arm around me, slightly moving. I looked at her sweet face as she continued to sleep. After a few minutes, she began to move around and I quickly shut my eyes, pretending to be asleep as well.

Austin?, I heard her mumble.

I yawned opening my eyes to her beautiful face.

Good morning, I replied, smiling a bit.

Can you, umm, please let me up?, she asked, looking at me awkwardly.

Oh, uh, sure, I said, opening up my arms.

Thank you, she whispered as she got up, and I caught her cheeks turning a shade of pink and I could feel my face begin to burn.

She scurried out of the room and I jumped when I heard Dez's voice.

Hey buddy. So are you and Ally going out now?, he asked like it was normal.

No!, I squealed, yes I squealed.

Oh. Well I'm going to go get pancakes now, he replied, skipping out of the room.

Pancakes, I shouted excitedly.

I went into the kitchen and plopped into a seat next to Dez, who was happily munching on a piece of pancake. Ally and Trish were chatting by the counter, getting their own pancakes. Ally sat next to me and when she wasn't looking I snagged a pancake off her plate and taking a huge bite into it.

Hey. Give it back, she ordered.

I pretended to be innocent and say, I don't know what your talking about.

You know what I'm talking about, Moon. Now give it back, she told me in a irritated tone of voice.

Fine., I said, defeated, throwing the bitten into pancake on the edge of her plate.

Eww!, she shrieked, jumping back like it was a spider.

What?, I asked, slipping a smirk onto my face.

Don't what me. Now take it back, she yelled, pointing at the pancake.

Ok, I said, grabbing the food off her plate once again, finishing it in about two bites.

What do we have planned for today?, Trish questioned.

Well we could go..., Dez said, pausing as he thought how he could finish his sentence.

Miniature golfing, I suggested.

Thanks a great idea Austin, Ally exclaimed, while I smiled feeling proud of myself.

Ok miniature golfing it is, Trish said, walking to the front door.

Whale watching, Dez shouted.

Ugh, Doofus, Trish muttered as we followed her out the door.

Are we forgetting something?, Ally said, pointing to our clothes.

Hey look. We're in our pajamas, Dez mentioned.

Oh come on, Stupid, Trish mumbled, grabbing his ear and tugging him back inside as we followed suit.

After changing...

Lets go, I cheered, waving my hand towards the door.

I'm coming, I'm coming, the girls mumbled coming down the stairs with fresh clothes on.

Dez came down in bright orange pants with green suspenders. He had a shirt that had a goldfish on it. He wore red sneakers. Very Dez-like, I thought. Trish's outfit consisted of multiple animal prints. Ally, she looked gorgeous. She wore a simple blue dress with a dark brown belt. She had her hair down where it flowed perfectly down her shoulders. She was beautiful.

Close your mouth or you'll catch flies, Trish said as she passed by me, taking her hand and physically shutting my mouth.

Ally was blushing, facing her face to the ground slightly, probably because I hadn't taken my eyes off her the entire time.

Hey Alls, I greeted as she reached the bottom of the spiraling staircase.

Hey. Are we ready to go?, she replied quickly.

Yep, Trish responded, popping the "p".

Lets go then, I nagged, pointing to the top of my wrist like a watch was there.

We walked out there door and began our walk to the malls indoor glow in the dark mini golf. We talked and joked on our way. Trish even tried to trip Dez which was pretty funny even though he's my friend. I think he has a crush on Trish though even if she does cause him physical harm from time to time. That's just how their relationship works. We finally reached the mall and made our way quickly to our destination.

**Ally**

When I woke up this morning, I was shocked to find myself cuddled with Austin. It's not like I didn't like it, it was just surprising. My face was in his chest and honestly I was comfy. I didn't want to move but it would be awkward if I didn't ask to be let up. He almost looked disappointed as I got up and walked away. After breakfast, Austin suggested that we could go mini golfing. As we started to leave the house I noticed we all were still in our pajamas. Once we got changed and I walked downstairs, Austin kept staring at me and it made me blush so much. I couldn't help it.

We are here, Austin announced, throwing his arms out, causing me to leave my thoughts about this morning.

Hey look at that sign, Trish pointed out giddily, looking at their window.

What sign?, I asked.

That one, she stated, grabbing my head and spinning it toward a sign that hung in the dark window.

Oh, I replied, prying her hands off my head.

The sign read "help wanted". Great! I know what that means, I thought while rolling my eyes. Trish began to walk inside. She has a horrible reputation when it comes to jobs. Just the fact that she can't keep one for more than a day. I don't know how she gets any store at this mall to agree to have her as an employee. We all made our way inside the building as Dez held open the door.

Hey. Guess who got a job here?, Trish asked in a sing-song voice, with a headband that hand a mini golf club on it.

You, I replied blandly.

How are you so good at this game?, Dez asked seriously.

I shook my head at what he just said. We went to the counter where Trish handed us some golf clubs, score sheets, and golf balls. She lead us to the mini golf area in the back and it looked pretty cool since it was glow in the dark.

Oh my gosh. Your actually doing your job, I said sarcastically, putting my hands to my cheeks and shaping my mouth into an O.

Oh shut up. Anyways I'm not going to work. I'm going to play golf with you, she replied, with a smirk.

Aren't you supposed to be working now though, I pointed out.

Yeah. But when do I ever work to keep my job, she mentioned.

True, that is so true, I said, nodding my head in agreement.

Hey. How do you even get these shops to accept you anymore since you kinda have a reputation to, I don't know, not work, he asked, waving his hands around like Dez would normally.

I'm not sure. I come with a different reason every time, Trish answered unenthusiastically.

Oh. Well lets play some golf. Girls against boys, he said, ready for the competition.

Fine. Lets do it, I shot back competitively.

We played a long game and we won just barely. Trish got fired for not working and we headed to the food court. It was 1:00 so we decided to grab something to eat from minis. As I sat down, I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around to see Seth standing before me. He looked really cute at the moment.

Hey Ally, he said, smiling upon me warmly.

Hey Seth. What are you doing here?, I asked.

Oh. I was just hanging out with my new pal, Dallas, he said, pointing to the cell phone accessory cart where Dallas stood serving a customer.

Well after lunch, would you like to Sonic Boom with us?, I asked nervously.

Sure. See you there, he said as he began to walk back over to Dallas.

Not if your eyes are closed, I shouted, before I totally face palmed. I can't believe I just said that.

I turned back to my table to see everyone stifling their obvious laughter. I just put my focus on my food and ignored the amused people at my table. Austins face though, there was a hint of either anger or hurt but I couldn't tell which. I wonder why?

At Sonic Boom...…...

I wrote in my songbook/diary new lyrics.

Stars looking at our planet watching entropy and pain  
And maybe start to wonder how the chaos in our lives could pass as sane  
I've been thinking bout the meaning of resistance, of a hope beyond my own  
And suddenly the infinite and penitent begin to look like home

I've been thinking bout everyone, everyone you look so empty

That's all I have so far. I'll think of more lyrics later. I hear a loud bang and look over at Austin and Dez. They have watermelon everywhere and it's even in the piano.

What did you do?, I shouted throwing my hands up in the air, after I put my book away.

That was awesome, the two boys yelled.

Your cleaning this up, I said gruffly, pointing to the storage/janitor closet.

They hung their heads in shame and walked to where I directed them for cleaning supplies. Today was slow, barely anyone coming in. Trish said she had to leave to find another job. Thank goodness she hasn't applied here cause I'm kind of a push over and I'd probably let her have the job after a few minutes of begging. I heard the bell to the door and saw Seth come in.

Nice to see you again, I chirped.

What happened there? Wait.. Nevermind. I don't want to know, he said in a single breath.

Oh that's nothing, I said, waving my hand like it wasn't a big deal, as he eyed me suspiciously.

So.. Ally I was wondering if maybe, sorta, you might, want the go out with me tonight?, he asked.

Was I hearing what I thought I was hearing? Did he just ask me out?

Of course!, I blurted a little to happily.

Great, he said, skipping out of the store.

I watched him leave in awe. I hadn't quite thought through my answer. Reality hasn't kicked in yet. He. Just. Asked. Me. On. A. Date. Then it hit me that tonight I'll be on a date with my old bully tonight. Wow. Wish me good luck, I thought

**Austin **

Did I overhear what I thought I just heard? He cannot just ask MY Ally out like that. I can't believe she said yes, I thought as I furiously scrubbed watermelon off the piano. She looks shocked though, maybe that's a good sign. I have to think of a plan and quick.

**any questions or ideas just notify me. Tell me what you think. Hope to update soon! **I don't own song lyrics.


	7. Date Crashing and Pranks

**this chapter is short but tell me what you think. Please review and if you have any ideas please let me know and I'll gladly accept them. **

**Austin**

Dez!, I yelled.

What's up, buddy?, he said skipping over with a...gingerbread house. Well he's Dez.

Ally's going on a date with that jerk, Seth, I practically shouted once he got close enough to me.

Dude, chill out. We are in the food court and some people are starting to stare, he stated slightly self-conscious.

I can't. She's going on a date with Seth, I replied crazily, waving my arms around in the air.

It sounds like your jealous, my friend. I have to agree though that Seth is not such a great guy for her. He's not even a good guy to be hanging around. He's now buddy buddy with Dallas, Dez exclaimed.

I know. We have to come up with a plan. Now, I replied with a determined tone.

I agree. That guy is sneaky. By an off chance, was Trish at sonic boom, Dez said, delicately placing gumdrops on the roof of his gingerbread house.

No, why?, I quizzed, now curious to why he wanted to know where Trish was.

I have some revenge to reak upon her, after she ate Joey. He was my favorite gingerbread man, he croaked.

But I have to admit, their delicious!, I commented, grabbing one of the people shaped cookies and eating as I ran for Sonic Boom to see Ally.

**Ally**

Ugh, I still have 5 more minutes till my shift is over, I groaned to myself.

I can't believe I agreed to a date with Seth. I know he apologized and everything but it doesn't instantly give him my trust. I wish Austin were here. He always knows what to do and how to relax when I'm upset and over stressed. Right then as if the universe was listening, my blonde friend walked through the store's entrance.

Hey Ally, he greeted, but something seemed off about his smile. It seemed fake.

What's wrong?, I asked, raising my eyebrows in confusion.

I don't think you should be going on this date with Seth, he blurted quickly.

You what?, I questioned, quite confused at his response.

You shouldn't be going on this date tonight. I have a bad feeling about it, he replied a little slower.

I agree. I didn't even mean to say yes in the first place, I sighed, leaning against the counter lazily, trying to relax a bit.

Wait. And your still going?, he asked astounded.

Yeah I don't want to hurt his feelings., I shrugged innocently, knowing that he probably thought I was a real goody-two shoes, which I am and I'm quite proud.

Wow. You are too nice sometimes, he said, sitting himself on the counter, playing with the bowl of guitar picks next to him.

I know. But I wouldn't have to stay on the date if something happened, I stated, hoping he understood what I was getting at.

Yeah, he said, nudging my shoulder for me to continue.

Well, if someone to we're say crash my date by bumping into me and striking up a conversation it might give a chance to leave without notice, I said deviously, surprised I came up with what I did, considering I don't like treating people badly.

Oh. Would I be this certain someone?, he asked a little desperately, which is a bit odd.

Ok then. It's settled. You will crash my date, I said using air quotation marks for "date".

I'm ready. I'm pumped. I am so excited. Crashing a date, Austin rambled.

If you don't mind, I have to get ready. I'll be back in half an hour tops, I said, flipping the open sign to closed, and walking out the door.

When I got to my house, I immediately texted Trish, letting her know what was going on, while she was at her new job at the shoe store at the mall, Shoe Guru.

Myself: I have a date with Seth :(  
Trish: Why!?  
Myself: I accidentally said yes but I have a plan.  
Trish: what's your plan?  
Myself: it includes Austin crashing the date by bumping into me and just starting up conversation giving me time to leave.  
Trish: if you need any help you know just to call me  
Myself: bye ttyl  
Trish: right back at you

I picked out a pair of black skinny jeans, gray vans, and a light gray long-sleeved t-shirt with a black rose on the front. Simple enough, I thought. I re-curled my hair. I grabbed my black purse and headed out the door. I stuck to darker colors because if I went anywhere where I might get dirty I wouldn't want to stain anything to badly. I walked back to Sonic Boom swiftly in the soft breeze that blew the leaves softly.

I'm back, I shouted, as I entered Sonic Boom to find Austin asleep on the counter.

I saw a chance to do something fun. For me. I grabbed the crash cymbals and snuck behind the counter. Austin just lied there helplessly as I raised the cymbals up menically, before smashing them together violently. This caused Austin to turn over and fall off the counter where I placed pillows from the couch earlier, knowing what would happen.

What was that for?, he shrieked from his place on the floor.

Just cause, I replied bashfully, putting the cymbals back on the rack.

Well thanks for the pillows at least, he muttered, brushing off his jeans.

Your welcome. Now are we ready to get this show on the road?, I mumbled uneasily.

Sure. I'll follow you guys close behind, got it?, he assured.

Got it, I said firmly.

Just then, he jumped behind the counter. A few minutes later, Seth approached Sonic Boom, slowly making his way inside. My nerves were so high, I thought I might puke. Not because I liked him so much, because he used to be my bully.

Hello Ally. Are we ready to go?, he asked, holding out his hand.

Ready, I replied, taking his hand in slight disgust, glancing back to see Austin poke his head up and wink at me, making me smile and my heart beat faster inside my chest.

Seth and I talked randomly, some sentences filled with complete awkwardness and then surrounded by weird silence. Something was definitely wrong. I know he's hiding something. I hope this isn't a trick. I looked back every few minutes, watching as Austin followed along, making me smile at the weird gestures he would give me, signaling me to go on.

Here we are, Seth announced, as we arrived at a restaurant called, Rocky's Roadside Diner.

I've never been here before, I admitted.

Oh it's a good place., he assured, steering me inside with his arm around me.

I uncomfortably walked in. I saw Dallas back in one booth. Brooke in another booth. Then I laid my eyes on Nick and Stephen who were my other old bullies sitting in a couple other tables. This is not good, I thought. Right on cue, Austin came striding in. Seth spotted him rather quickly and worry flashed across his face.

Ally. Is that you?, I heard Austin ask.

I turned around slowly, glad he agreed to this and chose now to make his appearance. I waved to him and he began to walk over to Seth and I, gathering the attention of all my bullies in the room. Basically every person I mentioned.

What are you doing here?, Seth asked gruffly.

Oh. Just come here every so often, he lied easily.

Austin, would you like to join us?, I questioned eagerly.

Sure. I'd be delighted to, Austin smiled brightly.

We were led to a table where Austin sat next to me in the booth while Seth sat across from us. Austin took my hand under the table and squeezed it assuringly, probably noticing how my nerves were wearing on me.

So..., Seth said.

So..., I replied the same even more awkwardly.

Well Ally, I was wondering. You know how on the music project you wrote that song. Would you help write another song for me?, Austin asked me seriously.

I was taken aback a little bit but regained my composure.

I'd love to, I responded.

The conversation went on endlessly between Austin and I before Seth cleared his throat with an annoyed look plastered on his face.

Excuse me, Austin replied, looking up as Dallas, Nick, Stephan, and Brooke as they stood next to the table.

We have a message for Ally here, they said.

Seth's face contained an evil grin as they handed me a small box in which I sat under the table.

Well it's getting late I must be going, I blurted.

Austin stood up and helped me stand, putting a protective hand over my shoulder, making me leave the package the others gave me. I didn't argue on that topic either. As we walked out the door I heard the people start to whisper about something.

Hey, you forgot this, they yelled, tossing the box at me.

I jumped to the side, dodging it just in time. As it hit the ground, the package burst, releasing blue ink that slightly spattered my shoes. I can't believe they were going to cover me in ink. I knew I had a bad feeling about this. I looked at Austin who was getting angrier by the second. Dallas, Brooke, Nick, And Stephen turned to Seth, laughing.

As they sauntered away, they shouted, That was a great idea, Seth!

So it was Seth's plan. Well he is going to pay! I knew just the person to turn to for revenge. Trish. Seth fooled me and now he will pay for doing this to me. I'm done with him treating me this way. It's his turn to be humiliated.

**Austin**

That's it! I'm going to kill that little peice of crap!, I growled.

I began to walk over to the scumbag that kept a evil grin on his face, when I felt Allys small hand grab me by the arm and turn me around.

I know he's a jerk. Violence will not bring us an answer, she whispered quietly.

But that stupid peice of scum needs to pay, I replied, my blood boiling just thinks of the jerk sitting across the room.

I know. You didn't let me finish. He's going to pay. Soon enough he will, she replied in a tone of voice I never heard before.

Fine. Lets go get you home, I muttered, taking one last chance to glare at Seth before leaving, knowing that he's going to regret what he did.

**I know this was short but I was having a lot of trouble writing this chapter. I know it wasn't the best one either. Please review! If anyone has ideas for the revenge just let me know. I will try and update as soon as possible. Have a happy spring break for those of you that currently are spending this time on Easter vacation. **


End file.
